Smitten
by AshGlitter
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya knows Sawamura Eijun is always full of surprises. As a renowned catcher, he is not fazed by any of it. But when Erika appears, Miyuki can hardly catch his breath. MiyukiXOC, SawamuraTwinSis.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfiction on Diamond no Ace. I love this anime so much, especially Miyuki and Eijun! I have been writing this piece for a while now and feel abit confident to share with you. Hope you like it!**

 **Updated edit:**

 **I don't know why I cant ship them together but of course they make an awesome battery together. I enjoy watching them together on screen. They're amazingly funny too. But I just cannot see them together in a romantic way, you know what I mean haha. SO I made a twin sister of Sawamura! It'll be fun!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ***** Prologue *****

* * *

"I had enough!"

Sawamura hung his head between shoulders, his fists clenched by the sides. The first year student has only enrolled in Seido High School for barely a week yet the amount of frustration he gathered was massive. He could not keep quiet with the things they were now. He had the every right to be mad about the baseball team.

As he stood in his school uniform at the back of the canteen, he was determined to voice out what he felt right then.

The one on the receiving end appeared patient, hands in his pockets, leaning idly against the wall. To be singled out here was nothing he imagined Sawamura would do to him. Sawamura was persistent to meet the senior alone for some reasons that he could not speak about in front of the other seniors.

With that the senior obliged and followed him here. There was no one else Sawamura could vent his anger to besides him. After all, it was basically because of this senior, Sawamura came to Seido High School. This very same person has what it takes to draw out his potential and make him a true ace.

But that dream was going to remain just like any other dream.

With the coach being too hard on Sawamura, he would not fulfill his dream of going to nationals. He understood that the coach was punishing him for his own good but ordering him to run for the entire week's practice was going to overboard.

Up until now, Sawamura had yet thrown a pitch ever since he came to Seido.

Akagi Junior High baseball team used to revolve around him. There was trust and teamwork. But everything was different in Seido baseball team.

None of his teammates acknowledged him. The coach judged him by his tardiness rather than his talent in pitching. Even the assistant coach who scouted him was disappointed.

Sawamura could not continue seeing himself going on like this. He could not afford wasting time running with tyres while someone else stood on the mound that was meant for him.

The title ace belonged to him and him alone.

If he could not see himself anywhere close to it, he would never attain it.

He deserved the training in his pitches. He deserved to find his true form. He deserved to be acknowledged by the team for his ace potential.

Sawamura needed all the help he can get.

He knew this senior would help him. Only he knew how good Sawamura was. After all, he was the catcher that Sawamura partnered with, for a strikeout on the fatso senior months ago.

"You have to help me!" Sawamura voiced again, frustration retained in his tone. "Talk to the coach and give me pitching practice! I have to get better or else, I can never be ace."

"Well," the boy with glasses smirked. "No one is actually expecting you to become one."

Sawamura winced and glared his amber eyes on his senior. "Are you serious?! That day, when you caught my pitches, you knew I had potential!"

"I would say the same thing to anyone Rei-chan scouted. She's pretty good in picking the good ones," the senior chuckled. "But it is really up to individual whether he can reach to his fullest potential."

"Aren't you listening to what I just said?! If I don't get trained for my pitches, I cannot reach my fullest potential! Just talk to the coach for me! He definitely considers if he hears it from you!" Sawamura persisted, his hands weighing in the air to accentuate his reasons.

"Why would I want to do that? I have better things to do. My advice is to be patient and do what the coach asks you to do. He knows you better than I do. More importantly," the senior turned away and started walking. "If you are going to continue ranting about this to me again, I don't feel like catching your pitches anymore."

"What?" Sawamura gaped in surprise.

A meek chuckle escaped the senior. "It's annoying whenever I cannot read your pitches. Your control sucks and it is hardly a fastball. If there is anyone who's going to be ace on this team, it is either Tanba or Kawakami. Understand, little junior?"

Chuckles became louder with every step he took, mocking and enraging the southpaw. The senior has always been mean to him from the start of the school term. The part where he tricked Sawamura to sneak into the lines on their first assembly was evident enough he could not be trusted. At times, Sawamura doubted if the catcher he met months ago was the same person walking away from him now.

His departing words really struck a nerve. Sawamura could not let him leave just like that. That senior had no idea that Sawamura has sacrificed his pride by begging him and he would not back down after being rejected bluntly.

A baseball clutched to his left hand. Sawamura rose his right leg and swung back his left arm.

"I'm not done talkiing, Miyuki Kazuya!"

In one toss, Sawamura shot his pitch forward. Miyuki barely turned back.

"Eat my best pitch, idiot senior!"

Miyuki reacted, eyes widened at the speed of the white sphere flying towards him. He thought twice between catching and shielding his glasses that could break upon impact. The pitch was easy to read but he was not sure he could catch it with half his body turned sideways.

The sound of impact was shortly heard and Miyuki hardly realised that his eyes were closed. It was probably out of fear as both his hands involuntarily protected his face in reflex. He slowly lowered his hands and peeked at his front.

A hand holding the baseball was seen a few inches from his face.

Miyuki held his breath too long that he could not release it just yet. He traced that hand to a female student standing closely next to him. Her coffee coloured hair flowed elegantly on her back, her fringes spiked like a princess tiara despite the cute hairband fastened on her head. She was shorter than Miyuki but her size was physically built like an athlete.

She took the ball into both hands and blew a heavy breath. "That was close."

Her soft voice nearly made Miyuki blush as he quickly calmed his breathing and adjusted himself. He wanted to see her face but a part of him intended to avoid.

Miyuki has never taken interest in girls. Baseball for life, is probably his motto.

This girl in front of him however was deviating him into a field he was very unfamiliar with.

Is this what boys supposed to feel when they are close to girls?

Heartbeat racing, lips turning numb, palms getting sweaty.

Like seriously?

A beautiful fit brunette with silky sweet voice under his nose.

How sinful.

His pride made a comeback, slapping himself with the fact that she saved him from getting rammed by Sawamura's fastball. He could at least be a man and offer her a thank you.

"Ano," Miyuki forced out a smile. "Thank you-"

"Sorry!"

The girl turned swiftly and bowed her head, her smooth hair almost shined when they fell hanging at the sides.

"Eh, what are you apologising for?" Miyuki batted his eyes.

"I... I know I shouldn't be here but I cannot help thinking something bad will happen so I followed you both here. For that, I'm sorry!"

Sweatdropped, Miyuki shook his hands. "Ah don't fret about it. And who are you again?"

"Ri-chan!" Sawamura yelped as he marched forward and pulled her away from Miyuki. "What are you doing?! Don't tell me you have been here all this time."

Without hesitation, she slammed the baseball on Sawamura's chest, stopping him to come closer. Her face was quickly revealed as she looked up, planting a fierce amber gaze on the pitcher.

Just as expected, big round eyes with long eyelashes. Her pink soft lips and chiselled jaw.

An angel has descended to Seido.

God isn't she adorable? Miyuki gaped.

"What makes you think pitching here will solve anything, Ei-chan?!" she yelled, her fingers squeezing on the hardness of the ball. "How many times I need to tell you, never let your anger control you? If you injure this mean senior, you will only downgrade yourself. You can get expelled."

"Ri-chan," Sawamura muttered defeatedly and looked down. "I... I know."

"Baka, you don't know anything when you're angry," the female student scowled, not letting a chance for Sawamura to recover.

"Why am I the mean senior here?" Miyuki interrupted and the beauty's amber eyes turned to him.

This is danger.

Like how angry Rei-chan was when Miyuki claimed himself having better eyesight than her.

Girls easily lose it.

After all, this unknown beauty was scolding the idiot and Miyuki thought it was macho of him to interrupt.

She looked straight at Miyuki.

Man up. Say something.

"Nice catch."

Sawamura flinched, "Is it really appropriate to say that now?!"

"What's appropriate is you apologise to me," Miyuki pretended to ignore her for a moment and he stabbed a glare at Sawamura. "Baka."

"Ah! Who are you calling Baka?!" Sawamura grabbed the ball and pointed at Miyuki. "Don't make me want to throw at you again."

"Don't think about it!" the girl pulled Sawamura away and bowed one last time at Miyuki. "Please excuse us! Sorry for the trouble."

"Ah, what a wasted time!" Sawamura burst and submitted to her dragging him away.

Miyuki creased his brows, watching their arms locked with one another. They both continued ranting at each other so closely that Miyuki felt his chest burned.

How come he was not informed that Sawamura has a girlfriend in school?

Kuramochi did mention about a childhood friend texting him from his hometown but never did he say there would be a girl in Seido uniform clinging on him like a heroine from a romantic movie.

Not forgetting to mention, her swift reaction to catch the ball was astonishing. Miyuki hardly realised her presence when he was talking to Sawamura. That could mean she was standing quite a distance from them.

For her to jump and catch that fastball, Miyuki was in the clouds for her.

Who was she? Why did she save him? Why did she go for such an extent for that pathetic loudmouth?

Miyuki could not stay quiet.

"Wait!"

Sawamura and the girl halted in their stride and turned to face Miyuki.

"Who are you, Miss?"

She blinked in surprise at the question but before she could speak, Sawamura wrapped an arm behind her neck and pulled her closely to his chest. Miyuki could have sworn he wanted to murder Sawamura for being too clingy with a girl in front of his senior. And it was not just any other girl.

The girl who possessed remarkable skills as a catcher, undeniably as good as Miyuki.

"Stay away from her!" Sawamura marred his face in anger. "She is out of bounds!"

Miyuki widened his smirk. "What do you mean?"

"She is my twin sister, Sawamura Erika!"

A beat of silence ensued as Miyuki could hear a pin drop. Deliberately Miyuki held the side of his glasses and squinted.

Twin sister?

Seriously?

Oi, stop pulling my leg, kid...

When Miyuki stared at their features since they are stood next to each other, he captured the resemblance.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First chapter! It will explain more of the characters I'll be using! The story takes place when Sawamura is still not allowed to train throwing pitches. Consider that it is still his first few days in Seido.**

 **For this fanfiction, his twin sister Sawamura Erika tags along. Be assured it will be more MiyukiXErika unless I decided to put a love triangle bahahaha**

 **Anyways, Eijun is not going to go easy on Miyuki haha. Okays thats enough intro for now.**

 **Enjoy reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter: Baka Twin Brother ******

* * *

In about few more minutes before lunchtime ends, the Sawamura twins walk down the corridor from the canteen. Eijun is laughing too much, teasing his sister through whispers and quick nudges of elbows at her waist. They are awfully close and loud that they are grabbing attention from students passing by.

Stories about the twins are probably spreading as the first week of school is ending. They are getting popular because they look too similar to one another and they are too cute to be true. Some students dare to argue that they are child celebrities or models at least but the truth is that they are just like any other children from the countryside.

Perhaps the students are actually amazed by the beauty the sister possesses. Her eyes are fiery orange, contrasted well with her mocha hair. She is always seen smiling and polite. Boys are definitely taking any chance they can get to approach her but her brother, the loudmouth and feisty too, will not back down.

She is as close as untouchable.

"What is wrong with you, Ei-chan?" Erika pouts, pushing him away so he can stop pinching her waist. "We're in school."

Eijun laughs, watching the easily scalded cheeks. "I think I really miss you. That's all."

"Shut up!" Erika slaps his shoulder. "Don't say it out loud."

"What's there to hide? You're my sister!" Eijun states loudly. "I wish we share an apartment together instead of me staying in the dorm."

"It can't be helped. You are here for baseball, right? Living in a dorm is an advantage considering it conveniently close to training grounds. You can improve in a faster pace. So stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining!" Eijun hugs her neck with his arm again. "I need time to get used to everything, especially without seeing you every morning, you know. When you are around, you're my alarm clock. But when you're not there, I'll overslept easily. Did I tell you what happened on my first day?"

"22 times, Ei-chan," Erika glares at him, telling him she had enough listening to that and she does not want to hear it again. "Be careful when you're with your seniors. "

"I know, I know. That Miyuki bastard."

"No swearing!"

Eijun laughs again, amused at his sister's innocence. "I hate to admit this but I do feel horrible that I tried to hit that stupid senior. If you did not stop me, I would regret it throughout my entire high school life. Guess you're right, Ri-chan. I should learn how to control my anger."

Erika looks at him with an endearing gaze. "Ei-chan..."

"Seriously, what can I do without you?" Eijun bursts another chuckle and pats her on the head. "Tomorrow's the weekend. I will work hard, train hard and catch up to those stuck up seniors! Watch me, Ri-chan! You will be amazed of what your awesome twin can do!"

"Don't push yourself too hard," Erika manages to say, knowing he is going to run off somewhere.

"I know! Enjoy your weekend too, Ri-chan! Make sure you get some candies for me when you go shopping," Eijun giggles and turns away. "Gotta head class now! I haven't finished my assignment."

"Can we meet after school?!" Erika asks nervously. Somehow she already knows the answer.

Eijun rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, Ri-chan. I have to go back to the dorm and iron my clothes. Living on my own is really a hassle but I gotta do it, ya know. You can call me anytime at night. I'll pick up. Promise."

A kind smile stretches on her face. "I understand, Ei-chan. Please take good care of yourself. See you on Monday, Ei-chan!"

Eijun smiles at her gently. It is not hard to tell that Erika is upset. Eijun pulls her towards him and gives a bone-crushing hug, squeezing out her cute little shrieks before letting her go.

"Love you, Ri-chan!" Eijun shouts happily before breaking into a sprint.

"Ei-chan!" Erika blooms crimson, yelling behind her twin brother.

Whispers get heated around the brunette as she turns away and heads to her classroom. The embarrassment gained from their interaction weighs on her. Erika has no problem being loud when she is with her brother and she also does not mind laughing and hugging him at all.

It is just the surrounding glares that petrifies her.

The brunette braves herself to walk ahead and hang her head low. She refuses to respond to catcalls from the boys or sneers from the girls. If she wants to be honest, she is about to kneel down and cry right now.

"That idiot brother of yours cannot think before doing anything, can he?"

Erika flinches as she meets a girl with orange haired ponytail, taller in height, standing with a tennis racket clutched under her arm.

"Megumi-chan!" Erika runs to the orange haired girl and hides her face on her chest. "Ei-chan baka!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Eri-chan," Megumi grins, patting her head. "Don't cry. We have Maths lessons later. You know how Yamato-sensei is when you don't pay attention in class."

Erika retreats and presses her arm over her eyes. "Sorry, Megumi-chan!"

"Don't apologise all the time, Baka Eri," Megumi playfully hits her head with the racket. "Let's go to class."

"Hai!" Erika cheers and walks closely to Megumi.

Megumi is amazed at how quick she recovers. Maybe living all her life with an idiotic teasing twin brother makes her this way. Nevertheless, Megumi is glad they are together again.

Erika and Megumi have been best friends since first day of middle school in Akagi Junior High. But in the beginning of third year, Megumi's father was transferred to Tokyo and so did her family. Megumi could remember the petite brunette crying her heart out at the train station, watching Megumi leave her back then. Eijun was there too, trying his best to comfort her.

Being friends with Erika made Megumi know alot about the twins. The Sawamura twins may look similar but they are entirely different in personality. Eijun being the boy version is brave, confident, loud and at times exhibits bad temper. Erika is pretty much the opposite. She appears quiet when she is alone, nervous almost every time she speaks to someone she is not close to and she thinks and worries too much that she can easily cry.

If there is anything good about her besides her innocent cute face, Erika is way smarter than Eijun. One would say she took all the brains the twins can put together. That is why Eijun can be so dense and dumb while Erika is so careful and meticulous that if they do not look out for each other, they can never survive.

Hence it is only right that Erika is here in Tokyo, studying in the same school that invited Eijun to its baseball team. Megumi reminisces the phonecall Erika made last year.

* * *

"Megumi-chan, which high school are you planning to go to?"

"Eh, why do you ask? I haven't really thought about it yet."

"Then, if that is the case, please enrol to Seido High School!"

"Seido? Ah, it is near my house. But how did you know about Seido?"

"Ei-chan... He was invited to Seido's baseball team."

"What?! Are you saying Eijun is going to study here in Tokyo?! But can he? I mean, you are there-"

"I'm going to Seido too."

Megumi was gobsmacked, knowing the twins were intending to study as far as Tokyo. "You too?"

"Yes!" Erika sounded excited. "If you enter Seido High School too, we can become classmates and best friends again. Isn't that great?!"

"Great? It will be awesome!" Megumi hollered happily. "I cannot imagine this coming true! Don't tell me, are you going to stay with me too? In my house?"

"I was planning to ask you-"

"It is a yes! We have an empty room for you! Oh my god this is surreal! I get to be with you again like old times! This is too much! I'm gonna cry!"

Erika laughed humbly. "Liar! You won't cry! You didn't cry when you left me. Baka."

"Hey, don't call me Baka too!" Megumi chuckled. "Are you coming to Seido with a scholarship?"

"Yes," Erika affirmed. "It's an academic scholarship!"

"I know you can get that easily! You're a genius!"

"N-No, I'm not! Stop flattering me, baka."

"Stop calling me that. It belongs to Eijun, right?"

"Not really. Eijun is the ultimate baka."

"Are you possibly angry at him?" Megumi wondered. "If you guys are coming to Tokyo, it also means you both are going to leave your family and friends behind."

"I know," Erika answered quickly but then swallowed a gulp of breath. "Ei-chan was reluctant at first. You know how close he is with his baseball team. But when he returned from a short visit at Seido last week, he became quiet and confused. We both finally talked about it and then with our parents. Grandpa was hard on him but we told him we will support him no matter what. That was when Eijun decided to go ahead and accept the invitation."

"I see. Eijun is really something," Megumi smiled. "To be invited from a renowned school for baseball, he sure has talent. I can't wait to watch him in the tournaments! It will be fun!"

"I know right! High school baseball stadiums in Tokyo are bigger than the ones we have here! I'm shivering just thinking about it! Wakana and the others also promised they will come for his tournaments!"

"Then, are you planning to play Tennis for Seido too?"

Erika turned silent. Megumi realised she asked that question at the wrong time. That is another story to be explored. Megumi knew Erika was a tennis prodigy but she quitted halfway through the tournament in her final year. It could be less likely an injury as Megumi knew Erika was unlikely to be careless. She was the fittest girl in school after all.

"I don't think I will," Erika half-heartedly chuckled. "And there are other clubs in Seido so I will find one when I enrolled there. No worries, Megumi-chan. But I do hope you will continue playing tennis."

"It is my favourite sport after all," Megumi replied in a happy tone although her heart bore anguish for her dearest friend.

If Erika joins tennis in Seido, she and Megumi can team up and be a strong doubles team Seido can ever have. They can stand a chance to go for Nationals. It is a pity that Erika gave up tennis. Eijun probably tried many times to convince her and if he could not make her return, no one else can.

* * *

As the girls are about to enter the classroom, Megumi hums. "So did that idiot brother of yours beat up his senior like he beat up his opponent of his last match?"

Erika shakes her head rigorously and smiles. "I managed to stop him! I caught his pitch!"

"You still had it in you!" Megumi chuckles. "Only you can catch his disgusting throws."

"It is not disgusting," Erika acts all defensive.

"Too bad there is no girls baseball team. You can try being a catcher. You have the brains and skills."

"I wouldn't join if there is one," Erika says. "High school baseball is scary."

Megumi explodes a loud laughter and hits Erika with the racket again. "What is not scary to you, bunny?"

"Don't call me that, Megumi-chan! You're supposed to be my friend!"

Megumi ignores her and laughs her way to her seat. The reddened face girl bows her head low and walks to her seat too.

Megumi can tease Erika all she wants but at least Erika will not be lonely here. She knows high school without Eijun by her side will be tough but she will make it through. Erika looks at the clouds by the window and sighs.

"I'm always here for you, Ei-chan."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope to hear what you think! See ya again!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update! I'm still getting the hang of writing this fanfic. Honestly I kinda nervous about OOCness. Hope its not so weird. And I don't really know how quick I can update this. Maybe once a weekend for now.**

 **Anyways English is not my first language so I apologise for my bad writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy still. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 2: First encounter *****

* * *

Sawamura has a twin sister. Miyuki cannot register it in his brain just yet.

Firstly she just popped out of nowhere, not only catching the ball but his breath too.

Secondly, she makes a beautiful enticing Sawamura.

And thirdly, she is a Sawamura. A Sawamura? An idiot?

No, no, no.

Which part of her is Sawamura?

Yes, she looks exactly like Sawamura but with long hair and adoring lips. Her chest and curves excel Miyuki's standards. Her voice is like a singing mermaid wooing pirates for a deadly crash against the rocks.

Simply alluring. She should have insurance for that voice. Anyone can steal it away.

What is Miyuki thinking?

His logic seems overhauled by her appearance. He admits he is absolutely surprised when he learned about Sawamura's twin. For all his life, Miyuki has never encountered a pair of fraternal twins until now. He spends most of his time hanging out with a huge crowd of baseball boys and at times he can even mix up the names of two similar faces.

But now, he is given a female version of a boy he knows.

Sawamura Eijun and Sawamura Erika.

Miyuki still cannot believe this is even happening. It is like figuring out what kind of a breaking ball from an incoming fastball. At one point of time he thinks of Eijun, a splitting image of Erika creeps by. Honestly, Miyuki is unsure he can look at Sawamura the same way as before.

But life is full of surprises. This one really caught Miyuki off-guard.

In all honesty, Sawamura is entertaining Miyuki to no end.

At first, Miyuki is excited to see Sawamura in Seido again. He is anticipating for what kind of pitches Sawamura will make as he grows here. It may seem hopeless right now since Sawamura has not started training his pitches. Knowing the coach, Sawamura may actually lose the whole of his first year on basics and fielding like the pitchers who came before him. That will definitely happen if Sawamura continues to lose his temper and act almighty with his seniors.

Wanting to be ace more than anyone else? Such big words from a countryboy who swears to throw fastballs all his life.

Well, it will not be fun if he is submissive and quiet.

Having a naive loudmouth around, training will be full of laughs and crappy bullying.

And his twin? Perhaps she is not as loud and dumb as her twin brother.

From the small incident earlier, Miyuki can guess what kind of person she is. It is clear that they possess completely different attitude. Erika easily apologised although it was not really her fault. She also called Miyuki a senior and bowed at him with respect. With that first impression, Miyuki finds Erika polite and kind, a total opposite of Eijun. Miyuki wonders if it is a natural thing for being twins when one compensate the other.

No matter what, Miyuki is intrigued about the Sawamura twins. After all, teasing a boy with temper and a girl with a delicate heart will be so much fun.

Miyuki laughs loudly as he walks down the stairs towards the staff room. Classes end early today, giving him extra time before heading to training grounds. He is told to meet his assistant coach Takashima Rei at the staff room and return the scorebook he borrowed earlier. He hopes he does not clash with the coach or the third years. They definitely drag him away to the field and not allowing him to take advantage of the extra time at somewhere else.

For a first string member, Miyuki seldom get by with his free time.

As he walks down the corridor, a few girls smile at him and some actually dare a wave. Miyuki knows it is rude to ignore so he only displays his signature white grin at them. He is also making sure he walks pretty fast, showing some kind of urgency so they cannot stop him for a chit chat.

Apparently, the first years have already learned his name and popularity in baseball. After all, Seido is famously known in west Tokyo for its baseball team. Basically, Miyuki is getting excessive attention whether he likes it or not.

Thank goodness he stays in the boys' dormitory. He will not be crowded by girls all the time.

Arrived at the staff room, he hits a few knocks on the door and opens it. "Excuse me."

The teachers acknowledge his presence and he enters walking towards Rei's table. Apparently Rei is sitting in her chair and looking up at a student standing closely to her.

That posture, long mocha hair, no way.

"Ah, Miyuki?" Rei notices him, sending jolts to Miyuki and the girl.

"Hello, Rei-chan," Miyuki dares himself to come forward. "I'm here to return the scorebook."

"Oh good, thank you," Rei takes the book from him.

Miyuki does not respond to the teacher as his eyes are set on Erika standing next to him. He looks fixated on her, quite impatiently that he is about to lean closer and see her face hidden by her fringe.

"Miyuki, if there is nothing else, you can leave," Rei snaps him back in straight posture.

"Well," Miyuki smirks. "I was wondering what Sawamura's sister is doing here with you. Did she get herself into trouble?"

Rei coughs abruptly. She is appalled that Miyuki has already found out about the twins. Not only that, Miyuki is interested in matters that does not concern him.

Knowing Miyuki, her personally scouted cheeky brat, he will not quit asking her until he gets what he wants.

"Sawamura here refuses to be the class chairman," Rei states, returning her eyes on the girl. "Though everyone in class has voted for you. It will be a shame if you refuse now."

"I-I'm not capable, Sensei!" Erika answers hesitantly.

Miyuki raises both his brows, astounded by her lack of confidence. If it is her brother, he will accept it with a big grin and nose pointed high. That idiot would probably parade the whole school and tell everyone in the dorm he was chosen for a leadership role in his class. Miyuki would not be surprised if he used it to lure the coach to train him.

But Erika is different, no doubt about it.

For the fact that everyone voted for her, it seems she is more popular than Eijun. Even if she is in Miyuki's class, he easily votes for her too. She looks reliable enough to carry out chairman duties.

Rei cups her own chin. "Not capable, you say? That is nothing more than an excuse. I have seen your records and know best that you are fit for the job. You're smart, responsible and respectful. Everyone in class seems to agree too."

"Just do it," Miyuki interrupts, folding his arms. "The majority has chosen you because they know you can do the job better than anyone else. If you ask me, it pretty much looks like they are dumping the role at you."

Miyuki lifts his shoulders for a quick giggle when Erika looks at him suddenly, making it hard for him to hold his grin. Is it just him or Sawamuras have tiger-like eyes?

"You are weird," Erika mutters softly and looks away.

Miyuki furrows his brows. "I like to think I am encouraging you by being honest."

"Thank you for your input but I appreciate it if you leave us be," Erika makes an attempt to shoo him away in the most gentle manner.

If only she knows, Miyuki is enticed to stay longer than before and watch the conclusion of this issue.

"There is nothing to discuss about, Sawamura Erika. Stop being stubborn and accept your role. You are under an academic scholarship so having this role is a bonus to your testimonial. Understand?" Rei admonishes her in a strict tone.

Miyuki bats his eyes, never fond to see the angry side of the spectacled woman. He takes her warning as a sign to leave and he bows before turning away. He suddenly freezes in his stance when he notices the brunette not moving at all. Her eyes remain on the teacher, igniting some sort of battle of stares.

Miyuki tries to snap her off. "Hey, you."

"Sensei, do you believe in privileges?" Erika ignores Miyuki and poses a question out of the blue.

Rei sighs. "Why do you ask?"

"I only become class chairman because of my privilege, right?"

"That is not true," Rei answers quickly.

"Then, why didn't you ask for volunteers instead of casting votes?"

Both Rei and Miyuki hold their breath agape.

Erika is not fazed by their reaction and continues stating her stand. "Takashima-sensei made us cast votes when we hardly knew each other. It is only the first week of school. Just because words go around about me, and they believe it without asking me, I have to submit to their will. This is not fair to me. I am not smart or responsible as people said I am. A chairman position is better off given to someone else, someone who willingly accepts this role and be confident about it. Someone who wants to serve his or her classmates to the best of capabilities. Being chairman just because of my records and what the others think about me is unfair to me, Sensei!"

The petite brunette seems to give her all in her speech. She is stood on her toes and marring her face in a serious expression. Miyuki cannot help widening his grin at her, easily amazed by her outburst of opinion.

Nothing to be surprised about, Rei-chan. They are twins after all.

The teacher remains still for moment. Indeed, Rei is astounded by Erika's thoughts. For the fact that Erika can arrange her words to politely and intelligently reject, Rei is impressed. While Eijun was honest and offensive, Erika was considerate and careful. Rei should have prepared herself in handling the extraordinary twins but they can still surprise her in any time of the day.

A burst of chuckle is heard as Miyuki hugs his stomach and laughs. "Interesting! Sawamura twins are interesting!"

"Miyuki, behave yourself inside the staff room," Rei reprimands him but to no avail as he continues chuckling.

"I mean, her brother went against Azuma-senpai and she went against you," Miyuki shakes his head with the largest of grins. "Interesting!"

"It is disrespectful to laugh at your teachers, Miyuki-senpai," Erika cannot help but says her views.

Miyuki nods and deliberately leans towards her. "Take the chairman job. I dare you."

"What?!" Erika stiffens. She could have sworn her heart dropped when their faces inched closely.

"If you want to talk about being fair, you are being unfair right now," Miyuki smirks, narrowing his gaze on her. "Are you going to betray the people who believe in you just because you don't want the job? Since when being a chairman is a one-person job thing? It is not, Erika-chan."

The stunned brunette intends to say something but Miyuki speaks again. "Certainly, there will be some chores that you have to do it on your own but you don't have to take the burden alone. As a chairman, you have to take the chance to bond with your classmates and learn about their strengths and weaknesses. Whatever task comes to your table, you can find the right person to help you with it. After all, class assignments are all about teamwork."

Erika takes her turn to be amazed by Miyuki's words. So this is the guy who won Eijun's heart. The guy who makes Eijun believe he can make his dreams come true by coming here. There is no doubt that Miyuki has the charms and brains. It is no wonder Eijun still chases after him despite him being mean.

"And one more thing, most importantly, taking care of the trust they put on you is easier than to lose their trust and win them back again," Miyuki adds, and gives a quick wink. "Take the job that is entrusted to you and do your best. You will be known for your efforts, definitely not just a privilege."

The teacher who is stood between them pushes up her glasses and smiles. Finally the boy uses his head at such situations. He can be helpful when he is needed. Serves his title as the clutch hitter.

Rei lays a gaze on the brunette who is quietly staring at Miyuki. She is obviously speechless by Miyuki's words of wisdom. It is a touching scene to witness as she reminisces how Miyuki and Eijun first met and formed a battery. It is because of Miyuki's words that motivated Eijun and scored a strikeout defeat of Seido's strongest batter.

"I hope you understand now, Sawamura Erika," Rei snaps Erika away from staring and she hands her a file meant for chairman to keep. "Here."

Erika looks at the file, reluctance still etched on her face. Although she looks impressed by what Miyuki said, she is internally irritated. Not only did Miyuki intervene her affair but he also built up another wall for her to break.

Her homeroom teacher is clearly on Miyuki's side. She is easily convinced by him. Erika plans to make a rebuttal again but when she considers what is been said, she cannot deny there is truth in his words.

When Miyuki said to do her best, she remembers Eijun and his promise to work hard in baseball. She clenches her fist tightly and unclenches it before taking the file.

"I understand, Sensei," Erika bows. "Apologies for my rudeness earlier."

"I'll count on you, Chairman," Rei smiles gently.

With a farewell bow, Erika excuses herself, steering away to leave the staff room. She slides the file into her bag as she goes. Her mind keeps replaying the scene just now, imagining what if Miyuki is not there to interfere. Rei will definitely give that position to someone else.

Erika blows a loud sigh.

She finally understands why Eijun finds this catcher mean.

"Erika-chan?"

A nerve bursts on her forehead, looking away.

Miyuki laughs by her side. "How long are you going to ignore me?"

"Please leave me alone," Erika speeds up her walk.

"Shooing me away again? You're killing me," Miyuki giggles, catching up. "I supposed there is no thank you for what I did back there."

Erika turns her head away sharply and pouts. "You should not have interfered, Miyuki-senpai. You literally forced the role on me."

"Well, thank you," Miyuki chuckles.

"That is not a compliment," Erika grumbles. "Please go away."

"So which sports team are you in?"

Erika winces for being bluntly ignored. "Eh?"

"You're definitely in sports," he convinces himself. "You caught Sawamura's moving fastball that I tried to dodge. You also have speed and a fit body. There is nothing to hide, Erika-chan. You are a sports enthusiast, right?"

"I have to go," Erika turns a corner but Miyuki persists following,

"Volleyball? Maybe basketball? Ah, what other girls team Seido has? Oh, is it tennis?"

Erika slows down abit and Miyuki notices. "Am I right? Tennis, I see. The courts are not that far from our training grounds-"

"Please stop following me!" Erika abruptly stops and yells, her fiery eyes glistening.

Miyuki loosens his smile. "Erika-chan?"

"I don't remember letting you call me by my first name."

Miyuki bursts into laughter. "I can't call you Sawamura when we're alone. It'll be confusing even for me."

Erika turns to face him fully. "What is that you want from me? If you want something, just say it."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Miyuki swiftly places both hands on the wall trapping her so he can look down at her cute face. "I'm interested in you."

Widely stretched eyes of Erika look up at him. Erika has her entirety trembled in fear. This senior is shockingly brave to corner her like this. He is taking his attribute of being mean to a higher level. If Eijun sees this, he will lose his mind and beat Miyuki into a pulp.

Miyuki continues to grin, enjoying the breaking skin on her forehead. She is shivering under him. Her gaze is piercing right into his soul and there cannot be a better way to make her to look at him than this.

So dangerous.

She is more beautiful than he expected.

"S-Senpai..."

Hearing her weak whimper, Miyuki shows his white teeth. "Yes, you're saying?"

Erika drops her gaze, cowering lowly. "Your..."

"Yes?" Miyuki leans closely.

"Your fly is opened."

Stunned, Miyuki leaps back half a meter, blooming in embarrassment. He quickly checks his pants that are actually fastened as it is supposed to be. Knowing he was fooled, he looks up to see Erika gone. She is running ahead of him.

"Hey, that is just mean!" Miyuki grunts.

Erika manages to look back and stick out a tongue. "Right back at you, Miyuki-senpai!"

As Miyuki watches her leave, he smiles a grin enlarging from ear to ear. He is impressed she has such tricks under her sleeves.

"She got brains for sure," Miyuki notes to himself. "Ahh, she keeps on calling me Miyuki-senpai. Her brother should learn from her."

"Miyuki, konoyaro!"

The boy winces again at the yell heard behind him, nearly dropping his glasses. He turns to the sight of vice-captain Isashiki Jun.

"Get your ass on the field! We're starting training soon! If you don't get there in ten seconds- Hey! I haven't finished talking yet!"

Jun chases after his cackling junior.

We will meet again, Erika-chan. Miyuki smiles.

* * *

Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you think! What do you think about Erika? Oh how is the cover page? I spent alot of time drawing that but it was fun! Hope you guys like it! See ya next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like it so far. I think I'll be updating evert Saturday but fell sick so this is kinda late. Sorry! Please enjoy and thank you so much for the follows and favourites! It will be nice to know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 3: Secret *****

* * *

Before heading for a bath, Sawamura enters the canteen for dinner. It is his second weekend in Seido dormitory and neither has it been easy or exciting for him. He will not lie that he thought twice of continuing this dorm life. Whenever that thought comes, he quickly shakes it off and recalls his promises to his junior baseball team.

He promised them that he will go to the nationals as their representative. He promised Erika he will do this his best. He cannot be scared and run away.

His grandfather might really come after him.

Yikes.

Needless to say, he has to persevere no matter what the circumstances will be. He cannot give up.

Collected his food from the canteen ladies, Sawamura takes a seat at the unoccupied benches. Although it is an hour before lights out, there are some seniors staying up and munching on their dinner just like him. At first, he thought that he is the only one who works the hardest here.

That very thought is abolished when he heard from Kuramochi about his third year roommate, Masuko.

No matter how late Sawamura returns to his room, Masuko will return after him. Sawamura admires his determination. In a way, his senior is telling him that he is a thousand years too early to give up.

"Itadakimasu," Sawamura chants before holding his chopsticks.

His appetite is getting better day by day, slowly adapting to the menu. Of course he can never imagine finishing three bowls of rice per meal every single day. He seriously thought the seniors were joking, but after seeing the rest doing fine with three and even more bowls, he cannot complain.

Thankfully running like a mad dog easily starves him. While he eats, he pretends not to care about the glares on him. The eerie glares starts ever since the day Sawamura confidently yodelled about being ace.

If Erika was there and heard him, she would have hit his head with her shoe in Grandpa's place.

"Eating alone again?" says the senior with his cap slanted sideways. "You should learn to make some friends here."

"Shut it! You don't look like you have friends tagging along with you too so shut it!" Sawamura grunts in response, not bothered to look at him and rigorously chucking rice into his mouth.

The senior with glasses chuckles lightly and sits next to him, placing his tray on the table. "Guess we're kinda on the same boat."

"Who is mad enough to be on the same boat as you?" Sawamura glares at him. "You either drown me or eat me alive."

Miyuki throws his head back for a good laugh. "Thank you!"

"That is not a compliment, Teme! I'm saying that because I don't trust you!"

"Okay, okay," Miyuki holds his chopsticks and grins. "So did she call you today?"

"Huh?!" Sawamura mouths a yell through puffed cheeks.

"You know who I'm talking about," Miyuki leans closely to whisper. "Erika-chan:"

Abruptly, Sawamura chokes on his rice, coughing and swallowing before taking a huge gulp of water down his throat. When he slams the glass on the table, he grips Miyuki by the collar, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You! Who said you can call her-" Sawamura is quickly silenced by Miyuki's hand.

"Don't say it out loud, stupid. No one else knows right?" Miyuki warns him. "Unless you want everyone to know, talk quietly."

Sawamura slaps away the hand and growls. "Don't call her by her first name. I forbid you."

"So protective," Miyuki giggles. "Though I just cornered her yesterday."

"Teme!" Sawamura grips Miyuki's shirt and shakes him violently. "When did that happen?! Do you want to die?! What the hell were you thinking, Miyuki bastard?!"

"Oi, oi. Give me a break! Have mercy!" Miyuki breaks his grip on him and slaps the back of Sawamura's head. "I was just joking. And for the second time I'm saying this, talk with some respect to your senior-"

"Never! I won't forgive this!" Sawamura stiffens, showing off his canine teeth.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I should have not left her on her own after she met you. I knew you were trouble. Why was I so dumb?"

"I cannot agree more on the last part," Miyuki laughs his heart out. He honestly enjoys riling the southpaw up but he cannot hold a conversation with the idiot if he continues like this.

"She is into tennis, right?" Miyuki says before scooping a small ball of rice into his mouth.

Sawamura loosens up immediately, surprised that Miyuki found out. "How the heck did you know? Did you stalk her?"

"No, it was a guess at first. She did not really confirm it though," Miyuki smirks. "But from the way she evaded my question, I'm sure I'm right."

"Do me a favour," Sawamura suddenly chooses to speak in calm. "She is not as tough as you think she is. So leave her alone."

Miyuki continues to munch on his food, wondering what is meant behind Sawamura's words. It is amazing though that Sawamura is showing a matured side of himself when his twin sister is concerned. At one glance right now, he looks like a reliable older brother that will do anything to protect his sister. The overprotectiveness he owns easily proves how close the twins are.

Miyuki begins to understand why the brunet takes time to fit in the dorm life with the boys. It must have been tough waking up everyday and not seeing the person he spent all his life with ever since from their mother's womb. Moreover, they are in a city so foreign and far away from home. They go to the same school but it is not the same as before.

Miyuki widens his smile. It sure feels nice to have a sibling like that.

"Hey, Sawamura."

The brunet looks at him while chewing his fish. "What?"

"If she plays in any game, invite me," Miyuki grins.

Sawamura widens his eyes before looking down. "Why should I? If she is playing anything, it is definitely not baseball. Nothing interests you more than baseball."

"You really take me as some baseball freak," Miyuki gnaws on the fish. "Well, I have this strong feeling she is amazing when she plays. So don't be greedy. Let me see her do her thing."

Sawamura finishes his second bowl of rice and places it on the tray. "Quit it, idiot. I'm here not to sell my sister to you or be a toy for you to play with. I'm here to become the ace and a powerful pitcher who will take the team to the nationals. That is my top concern right now and if you have nothing better to say, shut up."

His words leave Miyuki dumbfounded and silent. Sawamura carries his tray and leaves.

"Wait," Miyuki forces out a giggle. "Chill, bro."

"Don't call me, bro!" Sawamura flinches.

"It can't be helped that you're not gonna entertain me. But how about you invite her to our game tomorrow?" Miyuki stretches an evil smirk. "We'll be facing our strongest rival. Ichidai Third High."

Sawamura lets out a loud snort. "Why would I let her watch someone else on the mound doing the pitches? Get a clue, stupid!"

Little does Sawamura realise, the glares on him intensify and Miyuki cackles to his heart's content.

The Sawamuras are seriously fun to tease.

* * *

It is a warm Sunday morning today. After a quick jog, Erika returns to Megumi's household where Erika will stay for the next three years of high school. The Itou family are warm and friendly towards Erika. They have known her as long as Megumi knows her too. Besides her parents, Megumi also has younger brother, Mizumi who is still in kindergarten. Erika loves playing with him, a very good distraction from mugging her face into books.

Today, instead of studying, she has made plans to go shopping with Megumi. She is very excited about it that she prepared her dress yesterday. She also makes a list of places she wants to visit. What is left now is to wait for Megumi's return from Tennis practice. Erika sits at the couch in the living room, watching the vibrant cartoon in which Mizumi is singing along too.

He is so adorable. Erika giggles.

Her cellphone beeps and she looks at it. It is Eijun who just sends a picture of him and his new so called partner, tyre. It looks like he figures out a new way to do hismorning run. Erika smiles, typing a reply that says thank you for your hard work.

She is glad that he is surviving well over there. Her heart prays he will be fine on his own.

The door of the household is unlocked and opened. The little boy notices, flinching like what a pet cat would do and he runs away from the television.

"Onee-san! Onee-san is home!" Mizumi jumps with joy.

Erika giggles and heads to where he is. She finds Megumi taking off her shoes.

"Tadaima," Megumi cheers, patting Mizumi's head.

"Okairi," Erika and Mizumi greet together. "Welcome home."

"I see you are dressed, Eri! Are you that excited to go out on a date with me?!" Megumi teases before cracking into a hard laughter.

"Megumi-chan!" Erika huffs, fighting the blush from surfacing on her cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry. I just find you really cute in that dress," Megumi compliments and carries Mizumi in her arms. "I need to take a bath and get ready. Give me about ten minutes yeah?"

"Can I follow, Onee-san?" Mizumi pleads with his cute little voice.

Megumi chuckles. "No, Mimi. It's our date."

"What's a date?"

"Itou Megumi!" Erika calls upon her full name, unwilling to be teased like this. "Stop that. Don't teach him the wrong things."

Megumi laughs loudly and brings Mizumi down at the couch. "Stay here and watch over Eri-nee-san for me."

"But I want to play tennis with Onee-san today!"

"Tomorrow is a good day too," Megumi persuades him. "I will be home the whole day. Promise."

"You always said that, Onee-san," the young boy pouts and runs to his room.

"That kid is troublesome sometimes," Megumi sighs, rubbing the back of her head.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep, Megumi," her mother exits from the kitchen. "He's been waiting for you since morning."

"My bad, Mom!" Megumi chuckles and looks at Erika.

The brunette looks helpless, guilt etched in her expression. She could have played tennis with the boy but she has been refusing from the day she started living here. Mizumi does not bother her anymore as he only depends on his sister to play with him.

"Hmm, we can cancel today," Erika speaks softly, connecting her gaze with Megumi. "He wakes up and gets ready so early for you-"

"Just wait here," Megumi sighs. "I'll come back as quick as I can, okay."

"But Megumi-chan..."

The orange haired girl does not speak another word and she rushes to her room. The mother shakes her head with a smile.

"You're ready as early as him too, aren't ya?" The older woman giggles. "It's nice to see you excited for something, Erika. You deserve the time to go out today."

Erika creases her brows. "But Mizumi-chan..."

"I will bring him to the playground later. Don't worry," Megumi's mother kindly reassures her.

"Sorry for making trouble!" Erika bows in respect.

"Don't do that!" the mother pulls her to stand up straight. "Oh dear, when can I ever see you be brave like your brother?"

Erika bats her eyes repeatedly and her jaw is trembling. "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm done!" Megumi reappears in her red tee shirt and dirty jeans, her dampened hair letting down. "Let's go!"

"That's quick!" Erika gasps before Megumi pulls her by the hand.

"Mom, we will be back for dinner!"

"Take care of yourselves you two!"

* * *

Walking at the park, the two girls laugh at Megumi's stupid jokes and funny moments during her final year of middle school here in Tokyo. Erika is impressed at how quick Megumi can adapt to the change of environment. Other than her being outspoken, Megumi is friendly and warm too. Anyone will like to befriend her. Erika is blessed to have met her at her first year middle school and become each other's best friends.

Without Megumi, Erika cannot imagine how she can manage living or studying in Tokyo.

"So which place you want to go first?" Megumi asks.

Erika scrolls the screen of her phone. "Aquarium!"

"Ah," Megumi huffs. "I heard it is under renovation. It will be opened next week."

"That can't be helped," Erika drops her shoulders.

"Where else?"

"The National Library."

"No way! That's boring."

Erika laughs nervously. "Then, the city landmarks."

"It's going to noon soon. The weather will be crazy hot!"

"Do you have any ideas where to go, Megumi-chan?"

"I thought you never ask!"

"Eh?!"

"Come on!"

That orangehead girl can manipulate Erika easily. At times, Eijun does not trust her because of this. She is just like the female version of Eijun but Eijun is louder than her if compared.

The two girls run as fast as they can, passing through shops and buildings, ending up somewhere unfamiliar to Erika. When she notices a baseball stadium on her right, she gulps. She is completely amazed by the massiveness of the building..

Megumi does not let her start asking questions as she pulls her into another sprint towards the stadium. Apparently, it is free admission and they enter without hesitation. Erika is totally stunned, unsure why she is here in the first place. For Megumi to be dragging her here, she better prepares herself for a long lecture from Erika.

Her eyes soon capture the scoreboard where she is facing straight on. The schools that are competing at the moment are Seido High and Ichidai Third High. The girls arrive at the start of their fourth inning and it is a tie.

Erika holds her breath. How come Eijun never mention about his school having a game today?

As soon as they find good seats, Megumi and Erika are seated and staring down at the field.

"I heard from my captain that Seido baseball team has a game today," Megumi says after catching her breath. "Since you didn't mention it, I supposed you don't know."

Erika shakes her head. "He didn't mention anything of this. He won't keep secrets from me."

Megumi leans back and chuckles lightly. "Maybe that idiot is not here."

Erika follows her line of sight towards the bleachers where the rest of Seido baseball members are standing and cheering for their team players. Erika tries her best to find Eijun among them. Somehow she can tell he is not there.

He cannot be there. He never meant to stand at the bleachers.

His place is at the mound.

"He never changes at all. How selfish can he be, seriously?" Megumi snorts. "Not coming to cheer for his seniors just because he is not playing? What an idiot."

"Okay enough! Let's leave," Erika grunts and stands up. "We can go somewhere else."

"No!" Megumi pulls her down. "Don't be a spoiled brat, Eri! It's only fourth inning. Seido can lose, ya know. Are you going to be like that idiot and not support your school?"

The brunette grips her skirt and twists it stressfully. "I'm not going to watch a game without Eijun in it. It's just not fair."

Megumi shakes her head in dismay. "You two need to learn how to open up. You cannot survive in Tokyo if you only think about yourselves."

"Megumi-chan," Erika mutters in defeat.

"You don't have to cheer for them. Let's watch, not because you're supporting them but like a quick study how strong the baseball team is. I'm sure you are curious what is so exciting about this team that make Eijum come all the way here, right?"

Megumi persuades her kindly, hoping Erika will buy it. Of course, it will be great if Eijun is playing though. Erika will be willing to watch the game. All Megumi wants is to inspire Erika in some way that she will be interested in sports again, especially tennis. Megumi still has no idea as to why Erika quitted but it will not stop her from finding out.

With any opportunity given, Megumi will make Erika play again.

"I guess staying for two innings will be alright," Erika finally agreed and smiles at Megumi.

Megumi nods with a kind grin. "That's more like it, bunny!"

"Don't call me that, baka Megumi," Erika pouts, earning a loud laugh from Megumi.

"Ahh, it is Seido's turn on defense," Megumi notices as the white geared boys with blue caps spread across the field.

Erika grips her knees, leaning forward to figure the faces of the members. None of them looks familiar to her. They are definitely made up of seniors, both second and third years. Standing at the mound is one tall pitcher, definitely taller than Eijun. While they wait for the first batsman, Erika gives Megumi a quick refresh of how the game works.

The first batter from Ichidai appears and their fellow teammates shout his name loudly with sheer support. Erika and Megumi view the game from the front second seat, 45 degrees from the home base. When the first batsman is ready, the pitcher does his windup and throws his first pitch.

A foul hit to the left field, followed by howls from the crowd.

"Ball, out and low pitch," Erika mutters. "The catcher is being careful."

"Eh, isn't it more like avoiding a fight?" Megumi wonders.

"But for the batsman to hit the first pitch, no matter what ball it was, the catcher has the right to be careful. Causing a foul at first pitch sometimes can affect his second swing."

"Hmm the catcher sounds irritating to me," Megumi smirks. "Wait, isn't he that senior that Eijun admires?"

"Eh?" Erika gasps, as she stares at the catcher. "You're right. It is him!"

"He's playing and Eijun's not here watching him? Geez, I never understand boys," Megumi snorts.

Erika giggles. "You will understand them one day, especially when you meet your special someone."

"Don't give me that crap," Megumi looks away, blushing. "Focus on the game, will ya?"

"Okay!"

"A hit!"

The batter dashes towards the first base. The ball is caught by the shortstop who immediately fires it to the first baseman, earning their first out of this inning.

"Damn, he's quick!" Megumi applauds loudly. "Did you see that, Eri?! He is like flying in the air when he caught it! Amazing!"

"Green hair… I think I know who he is," Erika hums. "Kuramochi is his name. He is Ei-chan's roommate and second year senior."

"Wicked!" Megumi hollers a loud cheer. "Their defense are awesome, right, Eri?!"

Erika nods but her attention is centred on the pitcher instead. She involuntarily studies the boy's posture, windup, throws and speed. He has talent and experience, probably a third year student. Something about him is just missing.

The game continues in a heated atmosphere. Even with a first out, the pitcher is struggling with the cleanup batters that are coming next. Before he realises it, the first and second bases are loaded, one by a hit and the other by four balls. Erika is not sure what kind of pitches he does but they are definitely breaking balls. The catcher is calling plenty of breaking balls lately.

Erika wonders why Miyuki is doing that. Isn't that putting more stress on the pitcher?

His pitches will lose accuracy and speed. Getting a strikeout will be tough if this continues.

The fourth batsman enters, his physique deserved to be feared. He is large enough to hit a homerun. If he does so, that will be an addition of three runs in their favour. Seido will lose momentum.

Megumi starts biting her fingernail. "God, this is intense!"

"He should stop calling for breaking balls," Erika insists to voice out. "The pitcher doesn't seem to keep up with the catcher's play."

"If it means that they can win with breaking balls, why not?" Megumi argues back. "Breaking balls aren't easy to hit right?"

Erika shakes her head. "If the breaking balls are perfect that is. But looking at the pitcher's form, a perfect breaking ball is impossible. His pitches are weak."

Megumi hangs one arm behind Erika's neck and chuckles. "You are so good at these things! Eijun is proud of you for knowing so much about baseball! Have you thought of becoming a manager or something like that?"

"No. I won't do that," Erika shakes her head profusely. "I didn't even consider that when we were in middle school because I didn't want to burden him. Nothing will change even for now."

The smile on Megumi shrinks alittle. "Guess you're right."

Another attempt fails again. Megumi curses in her head.

The first pitch is thrown and the batter hits, causing a roar of cheers from the crowd. Unfortunately, it is another foul. Erika creases her brows, knowing it is a breaking ball again, high and away. The catcher is really getting on her nerves. She likes to put trust on him that he can support the pitcher like how he supported Eijun back then. For now it seems he is being selfish and mean, drawing out all the energy from the pitcher, giving every breaking ball he has.

Two bases are loaded and they are up against the strong hitter. What is Miyuki thinking?

"Such a meanie," Erika mutters, as she glares down on the face of the catcher hidden by the helmet.

Now the pitcher winds up again, and throws his second pitch.

Erika stiffens. It is a fastball. The speed is faster than before.

"Steal!" the fielders shout.

In a heartbeat, the catcher jolts into a stand and shoots the ball at the third base, outing the runner followed by the ball passed to the second base, obtaining the third out for the inning. The Seido supporters rise and cheer their loudest while the Seido players run back to the dugout for change of gears. The fielders laugh and pat the pitcher, supporting him.

"That was incredible!" Megumi manages to speak after watching the shocking play. "Did you expect that, Eri?!"

Erika is dumbfounded. She is staring at the catcher's back while her mind figures out his play.

So he has been asking for breaking balls to loosen up the pitcher's shoulders. After what feels like twenty breaking balls, the pitcher can throw a bullet speed fastball that surprises not only his opponents but the crowd. The runners cannot even react in time and miss their chance to steal.

Not to mention also, the catcher's throw was insane.

"Weird senior," Erika says softly, unheard by Megumi.

Miraculously, it is heard by Miyuki for some reason.

A few steps before the dugout, he turns back and stares at Erika's direction for a moment.

Under shaded visor, a white smirk lengthens on his face.

Erika widens her eyes. "No way... Can he see me here?!"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Thank you so much for the reviews! This chappie alittle longer than usual! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for supporting this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 4: Opinion *****

* * *

Monday comes in a sunny weather, its breeze alittle colder than usual. Megumi and Erika arrive at school early so that Erika can report for her duties as chairman on time. After she met their homeroom teacher, Megumi suggests getting a juice drink from the vending machine before morning assembly starts.

"I want orange juice," Erika grins, pointing at the drink.

Megumi hums while deciding. "I think I'll get grape juice-"

"Ri-chan! Ri-chan! Ri-chan!"

The two girls turn and gawk at the boy running towards them. Erika turns sharply knowing it is none other than Eijun. Her heart clenches, elated to finally see him after the weekend. Erika tries to hold back her tears, just waiting for Eijun to reach her.

Only when his arms spread wide and are about to scoop her off the ground, Megumi smacks his head with her fist.

"Itte! That hurts, Meggy!" Eijun barks angrily at the orangehead.

Megumi winces. "Who're you calling Meggy?! Can you behave yourself?! This is not your home! Don't run and shout like that! You're embarrassing!"

"Ha?!" Eijun bristles. "Don't be full of yourself! I came here for Ri-chan, not you! Now I'm here, shoo! Ri-chan doesn't need ya!"

Erika nervously smiles. "Can you both stop?"

"Why would Eri need a loudmouth like you?!" Megumi yells back.

"Says the loudspeaker with Elmo's hair?!"

"Elmo is red, idiot! Mine is orange!"

"Stop you two!" Erika comes in between them and pushes them away from each other. "Seriously, you two are too much to handle. Why do you both have to fight?"

"Ri-chan! I have great news to tell you!" Eijun cheers, pushing Megumi further away.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

Erika shows an apologetic smile at Megumi before looking at Eijun. "What is it, Ei-chan?"

The boy laughs rubbing the back of his head. "I have good news and bad news though."

"Let's hear the bad news," Megumi sneers before proceeding to buy the drinks.

Eijun suddenly looks upset and Erika hurriedly grabs his attention from Megumi. "Please tell me the good news first."

"Well," Eijun's large grin returns. "There is a game between the first years and the seniors today! It will be my first game to play here!"

"Oh!" Erika is surprised. "It is your first game!"

Megumi giggles softly and passes Erika her orange juice box. "Sounds like a death match to me. Who actually thinks that will be a good idea?"

Eijun snorts. "You think I'll be scared to go against them. You're so wrong, Meggy. I am born ready!"

Erika giggles behind her hand while Megumi gives him a dead eyed look. "But I thought the coach hate your guts."

Her words struck him like lightning and he breaks into a chain of half-hearted laughter. "We kinda talked yesterday and he said he will let me play. And I don't mean to brag but he said I have what it takes to be Ace!"

"Really?" Megumi drawls unconvinced, slurping her grape juice boringly. "You definitely bribed him."

"No I did not! We just have some sort of honest talk at the... at somewhere unexpected."

"Definitely bribe."

"Shut up, Meggy!" Eijun yells at her. "By the way, Ri-chan, will you come and watch it?!"

Erika blinks hard and prims her lips. In her honesty, it will be hard for her to come. After watching the game yesterday, Erika has not yet gotten rid of the memories. The intensity, the pressure and the nerve-wrecking moments are too much to handle. She has to admit that high school baseball are as scary as she expected.

Just imagining Eijun had actually played that game yesterday, Erika could have sworn her heart would die multiple times.

And now he has a match against his seniors, who obviously had more training and experience than Eijun, Erika is afraid she could not be able to watch it until the end. The last thing she wants is to see Eijun break into tears or ending up beating someone again.

"Ri-chan?" Eijun comes closer to her. "You'll come, right?"

Erika looks up at him, understanding his sentiments. What she does not know, is that her brother is not really asking for support. By her coming to watch him, it will remind her to feel the excitement any sports person will feel before the game. She may not remember now but being her twin brother, he was always there before her every tennis match.

Erika has always been nervous but that does not stop her from winning all her matches.

It is after all Eijun's responsibility to make her come back and play again. Megumi slowly understands Eijun's intention and she grins, impressed by his caring gesture. It seems it is not only her that wants to see Erika play again.

"Too bad I can't accompany you because I have practice. But you better go, Eri-chan," Megumi nudges at her. "Your brother will cry if you don't come."

"Ehh?" Erika's breath hitches.

"I will not!" Eijun argues back.

Erika clasps her hands tightly. "I'll come, Ei-chan. After my chairman duties, I'll come."

"Great!" Eijun hugs her tightly, swaying her with joy. "You will be amazed! Make sure you shout for me, Ri-chan!"

Erika's face reddens like a bulb of a thermometer. Megumi tears them apart and huffs. "Hey! Quit it! You haven't told us the bad news yet!"

Eijun laughs. "Can we forget that?"

"Not a chance!" Megumi barks back.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong about the game, Ei-chan?" Erika sounds worried.

Footsteps are suddenly heard behind the girls but what surprises them is Eijun getting tight-lipped and his shoulders stiffened. Megumi is the first one to look behind and found one of their classmates walking towards Erika. Whenever it is a boy, Megumi gets all geared up.

"Chairman, you're here."

Erika turns around and gasps. "Furuya-kun?"

The tall boy with droopy eyes hands her a paper. "Here's my form that I forget to hand in last week. Can you help me pass it to our teacher?"

"Okay sure," Erika nods and is about to take the paper when Eijun pulls her hand away and stands in front of her. "Ei-chan, what are you doing?"

"This guy is the bad news, Ri-chan!" Eijun points his finger at him.

Erika blinks hard while Megumi tries to hold back her laughter.

Furuya does not seem to understand anything. "You. What are you doing with our chairman?"

"You stay far away from her," Eijun warns before Megumi knocks his head. "Ouch!"

"Chairman," Furuya insists to come close only to be pushed back by Eijun. "What's the big idea?"

"Furuya-kun," Megumi whispers to him. "Can't you tell they are twins?"

"Twins?" Furuya widens his eyes lively. "Ah, now you mention it, they look similar."

"Yes that's right! She's my precious sister and no way in hell I let you come near-"

"Ei-chan," Erika pinches his ear and warns him to stop it. "He's my classmate. He needs to hand in his form."

"But Ri-chan!" Eijun looks down at her and cups a hand near her. "He's gonna be my rival!"

Megumi lets out a loud laugh. "That's good news!"

"Shut up, Elmo hair!"

"You shut it, baka Eijun!" Megumi shouts back at him and turns to Furuya. "I never thought you'd be in baseball. You're gloomy and quiet. Are you sure you're in the right team?"

"Megumi-chan.." Erika looks at her, afraid that she might offend Furuya.

"Can I please give you my form and leave?" Furuya asks with a small hint of irritation, not to mention him ignoring Megumi entirely.

Erika snatches the form and bows at him. "Sorry for the trouble. Thank you Furuya-kun."

Without a word, the tall boy walks past them and disappears down the corridor. Megumi tosses her empty box into the bin while Erika and Eijun argue about being rude and the rival thing. Something tells her that maybe having a rival will boost confidence in Eijun. Unfortunately, Erika does not feel the same way.

If anything, by any chance Erika joins Seido Tennis Girls' team, there are many members who will take her as a rival.

* * *

Erika knows she is late for Eijun's game. She checks her wristwatch as she briskly walks towards the field in her school uniform and bag hooked on one arm. Apparently the second week of school cannot stop occupying her with menial tasks. She hopes the faster she finishes, she can come for the game just in time to watch Eijun play.

Reaching the training grounds, Erika breaks into a halt. She notices strangers, rather adults from the public are gathering outside the diamond field. It surprises her, not expecting a crowd to come for a scrimmage amongst the Seido members. Perhaps they are the alumni of the team, rooting for their successors to go for nationals. She creases her brows however, wondering if watching with them will be a good idea.

She is wearing school uniform. It will too weird to blend in.

"Are you lost?"

A voice reverberates behind her and she jumps startled. When she looks behind, she sees the slanted cap and dark grey glasses on him.

"Miyuki-senpai," Erika gasps and hesitantly bows. "Good afternoon."

Miyuki cannot stop himself from smirking like a Cheshire cat. How nice it is to be respected like this.

"Good afternoon. You must be here for the game between the freshmen and the seniors," Miyuki states confidently. "But you won't see anything if you continue standing here."

"I was not planning to stand here," Erika rebuts, looking down as she suddenly remembers the incident where he tried to corner her and also his smirk from yesterday game.

Noticing her efforts to avoid looking at him, Miyuki lets out a short chuckle and walks ahead. "I know a place where you can stand and get a good view. It is less crowded than over there."

Erika cannot form a reply at all as her feet involuntarily move, following him. Miyuki holds his white grin, impressed at himself for making her listen without him forcing her. It looks like she is trained to listen and obey anyone who is somewhat higher than her.

"You should teach Sawamura some manners, ya know," Miyuki teases. "You're pretty good at it."

"Please just bring me there," Erika ignores his comment.

Miyuki raises his brows. "You seem to trust me too. Did something happen?"

"Nothing."

"If there is anything you should work on, it's definitely your communication skills."

"I speak common Japanese. Thank you."

"Ouch, the sarcasm tastes spicy," Miyuki laughs at his own joke.

Erika twitches an eye. "Please hurry. I might be late for the game."

"Well you are late, Erika-chan."

"Please don't call me-"

"The game starts ten minutes ago."

"Eh?" Erika gasps. "Then why are you out here?"

"To fetch you, what do I look like I'm doing?"

"Miyuki-senpai!"

The boy in glasses stops and turns. Whenever she calls him by the name, it just excites him.

"I'm in the first string," Miyuki explains. "We're having an off day today. We had a game yesterday, remember?"

Erika nods in understanding when she realises she just admits she knew about yesterday game.

Miyuki chuckles. "I honestly never thought you would come to watch me."

"No, no, no!" Erika stiffens. "It was a coincidence! I never planned to come. I didn't even know there was a game."

"Eh," Miyuki leans against the fence. "Someone brought you there, is that it? Is it your boyfriend?"

The brunette blooms with clenched fists. "No, I came with my best friend! Can you please stop teasing me?! Just how did you even know I was there?"

Miyuki deliberately lets a whole minute passed them for he cannot resist watching the rosy cheeks flaring red. If they are not outside, he would have locked themselves in and only God can save her.

Erika is getting impatient dealing with the senior. When she decides to leave him, he makes his statement.

"The foul ball flew at your direction," Miyuki confesses. "And you're wearing a nice pink dress. Who can miss a cute girl like you?"

Erika swears her heart jumps out of her chest. Instead of staying, she fastens her pace and walks ahead of Miyuki. The glasses boy is torn between calling her back and laughing to his heart's content.

"Four-eyed meanie," Erika grumbles to herself.

"I heard that," Miyuki scowls for a moment, popping his head by her right ear that she leaps away and holds her ear as though it has been stained.

"Don't do that!" Erika warns him. "I think you helped me enough. I'll go on my own."

"Are you sure about that? You're in the baseball premises. You might get punished trespassing here if you get caught. Just stick to me," Miyuki grins.

"What?" Erika gasps, and looks around to find themselves at a place where there is no field in sight. "Where are we?"

"At the back of the boys dormitory," Miyuki giggles. "The field is where I picked you up."

"You just dragged me far from the field!"

"Bingo!"

"I can't believe this," Erika huffs angrily, regretting to believe him.

She is about to walk away when Miyuki stops her. "Don't be mad, Erika-chan."

"Get away from me!" Erika raises her voice. "The game may not be important to you but it is to me! So just leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay," Miyuki surrenders with hands high. "I'll bring you there."

"No thanks."

Erika starts walking again. Miyuki sighs and follows her instead. It is wrong of him to agitate her but he just likes to spend some time with her alone, although it is pretty much meaningless. Her brother obviously comes first and she cannot be fooling around with him.

"You can let me be. Isn't it your off day? Get some rest or something," Erika says, still bothered of Miyuki following her.

He smiles when she still carries respect to him despite being angry. "I was just wondering what do you think about our baseball team yesterday."

Erika furrows her brows. "My opinion does not matter."

"It sure does," Miyuki responds her quickly. "As a fellow sportsperson, you should have noted something about our game. Come on now. Tell me."

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah."

Erika slows down her pace and naturally walks beside Miyuki's right side. "I think your team is strong enough to go for nationals."

"Really? Honestly?" Miyuki searches for her eyes under her fringe.

"Yes," Erika nods before pointing a finger at him. "If you stop being a meanie."

Miyuki blinks his eyes open. "Eh?"

"There is no doubt the team's offense appears invincible and fearless. They can definitely score runs for the team but the team's defense has rooms for improvements, especially the battery when carrying out plays."

"So how am I being the meanie?" Miyuki smiles, despite him feeling alittle annoyed. "The pitcher and I are connected. I caught all his pitches and stopped some steals."

"All you caught was his weak pitches," Erika corrects him. "I stayed to watch two innings and I didn't get to see him throw one good pitch before he got switched out."

Miyuki huffs. "Isn't that the pitcher's problem? No offence but he's not trying hard enough. The coach trusts him because he has good breaking balls and speed. It is just that he easily succumbs to pressure and lose his focus. That is actually disappointing coming from a third year who spent two years here."

"That's why you're a meanie," Erika stops her walk and looks at him directly. "You knew he was struggling yet you called for breaking balls often. You knew he would not be able to throw a perfect breaking ball. You're draining his confidence."

"Woah, hold it," Miyuki intends to explain but Erika will not let him.

"You only called for a fastball because you could stop a steal, right?"

Miyuki has his eyes widened. She could pick up this much. She was studying him after all.

Erika looks away. "If the battery is disconnected, the team cannot play at their best. To think that it is just a pitcher's problem, it is just crazy. Baseball, Miyuki-senpai, is a team sport. You cannot let anyone play on their own."

"You don't know what you're talking about. We're supporting each other," Miyuki is firm with his stand.

"Then why didn't you call a time-out when he was losing it?"

Her question sends him a step back, like a slap of realisation hits him. He resents her accusation not being a team player but when she mentioned of the time out, he realised he could have done it at least once with Tanba but he unfortunately did not.

Would there be any change even if he did? Would a time-out actually bring his confidence back?

Usually, he only calls for a time out if the coach gives the signal. He won't call it on his own.

Erika realises she might have said too much that caused to silence him. Hurriedly she bows in front of him.

"Apologies, Miyuki-senpai," Erika sounds nervous. "I have gone overboard with my words. Please excuse me now."

Without waiting for a response, Erika makes a run. She is not planning to turn back at all. She is firstly embarrassed to call him a meanie for more than once and she is not forgetting they were alone for too long. People might see them.

Before new rumours are made, Erika has to leave him. She needs to be careful with her surroundings.

"Ri-chan!"

Erika stops her sprint and turns to Eijun behind the fence at somewhere that looks like a bullpen for warming up.

"You really come to watch me!" Eijun laughs. "I was waiting for you, you know."

Erika smiles and comes closer to the fence. "Of course I come. Sorry for being late."

"It's okay," Eijun swats away the apology. "The important thing is that you come. Ri-chan, are you nervous?"

"Well," Erika bats her eyes, surprised that he asks her that question when his eyebrows are shaking. "Never! I know you will do amazing, Ei-chan!"

"I know right!" Eijun throws his head back and laughs. "What is there to be nervous about anyway?!"

"That's the spirit, Ei-chan!" Erika cheers for him.

"Do you think you can come inside, Ri-chan?" Eijun wonders. "It's been a long time since we play catch."

Erika hesitates. "But I can't go in there."

"But I can."

The twins turn heads at the glasses senior who appears next to Erika.

Eijun jumps to the fence, literally climbing up. "Teme! What the hell are you doing out there?! Aren't you supposed to be with those guys?!"

Miyuki sighs. "The first string's off day today. Rest day after game yesterday, right, Erika-chan?"

The brunette starts a crab walk five steps away from him while Eijun bristles. "Don't you dare get near her! Get your ass inside and warm up with me!"

"Ah?! Is that how you ask a favour from your senior?" Miyuki threatens with a mortified face. "What makes you think you get to play today?"

"The coach tells me he will let me play today!" Eijun growls with his teeth showing. "Knowing Mr. Shades, he probably makes me play last inning."

Miyuki lets out a laugh. "That is if you guys can make at least five innings without embarrassing yourselves."

Eijun looks at the scoreboard and so did Erika. It is only the first inning and there are seven runs for the seniors and zero runs for the first years. The twins exchange looks and gulp at the same time. No player will like to see a huge difference on the first inning of the game. It easily brings down the morale of the ones on the losing end.

The seniors are taking this game too seriously. They are not giving up a single mistake or any opening for the first year to catch up. It is as though the tyrants are bullying the dwarfs to shame. Erika does not expect deep animosity between the two opponents. They are all still under the same badge of Seido but the seniors are behaving they are against their eternal nemesis.

"Strikeout!"

The umpire shouts, followed by a loud yell from the pitcher. Erika recognises the pitcher. He is the same pitcher that played yesterday game with Miyuki.

"Tanba-san is doing well, isn't he?" Miyuki shivers in fits of laughter. "He looks like a total different guy."

"But why is he playing? Isn't he in the first string?" Erika whispers but Miyuki heard her.

"Guess the coach told him to cool off in the second string," Miyuki grins, folding his arms. "Looks like the coach's idea works on him."

"The coach demoted him?" Eijun clarifies with his senior.

Miyuki notices Erika listening too. "That's what happened to whoever plays badly in the game. When you are given the chance to represent the school, you have to do your best and put up your best game. When you are chosen, you cannot accept the role lightly and just celebrate. You have to take it diligently because in anytime, the coach can replace you whenever it seems fit."

"Jeez, Mr. Shades sure knows how to deal his business," Eijun grinds his teeth. "Are you sure we have a human as our coach? I swear he is a splitting image of a devil!"

"Ei-chan, don't say that! He can hear you," Erika hushes her brother.

"But Ri-chan," Eijun turns towards the pitcher on the mound. "To be dragged out of the first string gotta hurt."

Erika looks down, understanding what Eijun means.

"Serves him right," Miyuki drawls intentionally. "If Tanba-san was this fired up for the game yesterday, we wouldn't have any problem. Just because the first year threatens his place now, he is finally serious to prove himself."

Erika scrunches her face in disagreement. When she heard the third strikeout, she sees the seniors welcoming Tanba back with open arms and he is smiling. He is carrying a confident aura around him.

"Every pitcher has his pride. Whoever tries to harm it, they will protect themselves when they want to," Miyuki adds, grabbing Erika's attention. "As a catcher, I have to respect that. Whatever pitches they feel like throwing, I have to catch them no matter what. And don't ya know? Breaking balls are their pride too."

The glasses boy pulls back from the fence and walks behind Erika. "Tanba-san is the only pitcher I know who rejected most of my calls, by the way. That fastball you mentioned is actually a ball out of strike zone."

Erika turns sharply at Miyuki, with shock in her eyes. Miyuki laughs at her reaction. He surely make her take back her words about him not being a team player. He is actually doing his best to support the pitcher even though he is not always listened to. If pride is what stands between them, Erika cannot see a solution to resolve it. She would just play along like Miyuki did if she was in his shoes.

Guilt weighs in her for she has called him being mean when the truth is he is not.

"Oi, where're you going?" Eijun manages to call Miyuki before he gets further away.

Miyuki yells back. "I'm getting in. Give you a hand in warming up. It's the catcher's job after all."

Erika winces, feeling as though Miyuki continues piling guilt on her heart.

Eijun snorts, "Really? I thought you wanna join their side. I can play against you and crush you!"

"You're two hundred million years too early to play against me, brat!"

As soon as Miyuki disappears, Eijun approaches Erika. "Hey, is that idiot been disturbing you? Tell me the truth, Ri-chan."

"Eh? No, no, no. He's only helping me get here for a good view, really!" Erika panicks, shaking her hands.

"Just say he does and I will break his glasses! Hell, he thinks I didn't see him giving you looks like some pervert old man outside a convenience store!" Eijun fumes, tossing the ball hard into his own glove.

Erika shakes her head profusely. "Stop accusing him anymore! He is not really that bad a person!"

"I can't trust that guy. No way," Eijun spits at the side, anger marred on his face.

Out of the blue, Miyuki reappears with a chair and places near Erika. "Here, for you."

"For me?" Erika asks again.

"Yeah," Miyuki nods. "Knowing the coach, it will be likely an hour before your brother is able to play. So you can have this seat."

"Hey! Don't make me sound useless, teme!" Eijun shouts at Miyuki.

Erika quietly complies and takes the seat. "Thank you, Miyuki-senpai."

Once again, Miyuki has his heart fluttered by her innocence. "My pleasure, my dear princess. A kiss will be nice."

"Ahhhhh!" Eijun flies onto the fence, in spur of anger as if he is about to throw himself onto the senior. "Oi, you idiot! You purposely said that in front of me! Get in here! I let you kiss my bloody extreme fastball, stupid Miyuki!"

A blast of laughter escapes the senior as he makes his way in. Erika has long bowing her head down in embarrassment. Her life is surrounded with many to tease her. She is about to die right there.

"Pitcher change! Furuya Satoru! Get on the mound!"

Erika looks up and sees a familiar face on the field. "Furuya-kun."

"It's him," Eijun pays attention on the lad who idly walks onto the mound.

Erika watches Eijun's hand clutch the baseball tightly. He definitely remembers capturing Furuya's fastball yesterday and just remembering it makes his hand shiver.

Furuya is Ei-chan first rival. Erika says in her heart. Can Ei-chan go through this?

* * *

Thank you for reading!

What do you think of Miyuki's teasing on Erika? Is it too much haha?

Next chappie will be the game! I'm excited! See ya next chappie!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope I can keep everyone entertained. I tried to keep the original plotline but not exactly though. Sorry if you find this story kinda redundant and like expected. This chapter is still interaction between Miyuki and Erika. I don't know if I portray Erika enough haha.**

 **Okay enough of babbling! Have fun reading!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 5: Teammate *****

* * *

Erika grips her knees, anticipating the pitch Furuya is about to throw.

It is not only Erika that has her eyes fixated on the pitcher. The seniors are all looking at him with gazes that are meant to threaten. Eijun has not spoken a word, making his silence speak for itself. There is no doubt that Eijun is tensed and agitated but his fear humbles him to remain quiet and watch the show unfold itself.

A smooth blow of whistle escapes from Miyuki as he fixes his catcher's mitt onto his hand. The glasses boy cannot hold himself back from disrupting the thickening air harbouring in the field. Erika captures the intimidating smug on the senior.

As expected, Miyuki is unaffected by Furuya's presence. Erika is getting irritated with his persistent arrogance.

"That kid," Miyuki starts talking. "He got guts to act all cool when his seniors are glaring at him. He must have left his emotions back at Hokkaido."

Erika remembers Furuya's hometown. He is just like the twins, choosing Seido High despite it being far from home.

Eijun remains quiet, his face wrenched in anxiety. Miyuki scoffs. "Unlike someone who has plenty of energy to blabber his thoughts out loud."

"What is your problem?!" Eijun reacts to Miyuki's tease, followed by throwing a ball right into Miyuki's mitt. "I don't blabber!"

Giggling, Miyuki tosses the ball back. "Are you nervous, Sawamura?"

Another twisted pitch into catcher's mitt. "No!"

"Then," Miyuki throws back the ball. "Why can't you keep your eyes off Furuya? You look scared like everyone else."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sawamura throws an inclining pitch. "Everyone is not scared of him! I'm definitely not scared of him! Furuya just has some sort of pimple on his nose or something! Yeah, that's right! Disgusting!"

Miyuki bursts into laughter after catching the ball. "Pimple? Where did that come from?"

Erika too is ticked by Eijun's stupendous lie and she giggles.

All of the sudden, Furuya's pitch guns right at the umpire's helmet and the face guard flies off from his face. Everyone on the field gasps, witnessing one of the fastest fastballs they have ever seen in their high school life. The seniors are anxious, gathering around the coach and asking if he is alright.

While the commotion goes on, Erika stares at Furuya. She finally understands what Eijun means when he says Furuya is his rival. The Hokkaido pitcher can throw with monstrous speed that the first-year catcher cannot even react. The coach could have dodged it if he expected it to be that fast.

"Furuya," the coach recovers and fixes his gaze on the pitcher. "You pass. Join the first string practice starting tomorrow."

The batter flinches and voices his thoughts that he can hit it if Furuya continues to play. The coach is reluctant and he removes Furuya from the mound. His decision is unacceptable to the seniors as they rage among themselves, sending murderous looks at the first year monster pitcher.

"Sawamura, you better apologise," Miyuki holds back a chuckle. "He heard you. Definitely heard you."

Eijun is not falling for his tease. Learning the fact that his claimed rival has already made it to the first string, Eijun has his every nerve cursing himself for not being anywhere close to the field. While Furuya is recognised for his worthy pitches, Eijun is stuck here at the bullpen, not knowing if he ever has the chance to prove himself at all.

Seeing how affected Eijun is, Miyuki sighs and turns to Erika. "Do you think you can catch that, Erika-chan?"

Erika flinches at the question before looking at Eijun. In all honesty, she does not know what to say right now. Furuya secures his position in the regular team with only one fastball pitch. Anyone can tremble witnessing this.

"I guess," Erika grins. "It is not that fast at all."

"Ri-chan," Eijun speaks with fists clenching. "You don't need to lie. It is fast. Faster than I can ever throw."

"Ei-chan," Erika gazes at Eijun's back.

Eijun raises his mitt and recalls Furuya's pitch yesterday. "I know what that first year catcher feels right now. I was as shocked when his ball flew to my mitt yesterday. I don't think anyone can catch his pitches. That is why he is here. He believes Miyuki can catch his pitches."

The glasses senior raises both his brows, actually surprised that Eijun tried to catch that fastball. He already knew about Furuya's reason to come to Seido from last night dinner. The senior pins his hands on his hip, pretty impressed that Furuya keeps his words of not letting anyone hit his pitches. Nonetheless, he is surprised that the ace wannabe next to him is doubting himself.

"If you ask me, his fastball is good. I won't be surprised if the first string members find it tough to hit it," Miyuki acknowledges Furuya's pitching. "But that kind of pitch is not mere talent. He probably threw fastballs everyday to obtain that great measure of both speed and force on the ball."

Miyuki speaks the truth. Erika cannot disagree at all.

"Well, an idiot like you obviously cannot catch that pitch. I don't even know why you tried, Sawamura," Miyuki sneers lowly. "I guess this is where you give up to become ace-"

A slanting fastball shoots from Eijun's arm and Miyuki reacts quick enough to catch it. His sudden throw makes Erika hold her breath. When she is about to scold Eijun for that dangerous play, she is held back as she sees the large smile on his face.

"This is where the fun begins!" Eijun yells behind his white smirk. "The game is not finished yet. I'm not giving up before showing Mr. Shades how awesome I am!"

Miyuki chuckles. "Really? You look like you're about to cry."

"Dust! Dust flying everywhere!" Eijun yells and stomps away, heading towards the dugout.

Erika stands up, thinking she should cheer him up but the confidence radiating from his back tells her that she does not have to. Eijun will be fine.

"Miyuki-senpai," Erika calls him.

The glasses boy smiles at her. "You call, sweetie?"

"There you go again, being mean to him," Erika dismisses his name-calling and talks straight to the point. "You're lucky he didn't try to beat you up."

"Ehh?" Miyuki gapes. "You mean he dares to beat me in front of you?"

"You're really nasty, Miyuki-senpai," Erika grumbles, looking away as the boy laughs until he drops to the ground.

"What if he does?" Miyuki wipes a tear of joy. "Are you going to save me, Erika-chan?"

"You mean I have to trespass baseball premises?" Erika shoots him a comeback. "Why should I break the rules for you when you ask for it yourself, senpai?"

Impressed, Miyuki leans against the fence and hisses playfully. "Spicy."

"Yes!"

A loud yell comes from the first years bench and both Erika and Miyuki turn at that direction. Eijun is finally playing, Erika instantly claps her hands in excitement, shouting a quick yell of his name that only Miyuki can hear. Thinking that Eijun is pitching, Erika is about to take a photo of him. With a quick shout from the coach, Eijun is placed at the outfield. Miyuki snorts knowing well that the coach is continuously being tough on that first year.

At first thought, Miyuki presumes Eijun can be a good fielder since he has been running throughout practice. He easily understands why the coach puts him there. Eijun might actually end up like Jun who was a pitcher before but becomes a strong outfielder. Eijun definitely has the flexibility to run or jump for a long hit.

When a chance is given, as the batter hits at where Eijun stands, the remarkable idiot makes a jump for joy imitation. Miyuki cracks up instantly, hugging his stomach fearing his laughter can break him into two. He even dares asking Erika if she caught that on camera. The brunette responds with a loud grunt.

"Chairman?" Furuya appears in front of the two. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching Eijun play," Erika answers nervously. "Please don't mind me."

"Oh, you're both in the same class," Miyuki notes. "Well, monster rookie, are you sure you want to leave now?"

"It's no use staying anyways," Furuya states nonchalantly. "By the way, what kind of relationship you two have? You both look awfully comfortable with one another."

"No, no, no," Erika shakes her hands panickingly. "You're getting the wrong idea!"

Miyuki smirks. "Don't be shy, Erika-chan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brunette hushes him.

Miyuki ignores Erika for a moment as he glances at Furuya taking his spot where he leans against the fence on the other side of Erika. The senior furrows his brows, both appalled and annoyed with the carefree look on his junior.

"I thought you said you're going to have training on your own, monster rookie. Why are you still here?"

Furuya huffs. "It will be boring to practice alone after all. Why not we play catch now? You promised to catch my pitches. I made it to the first string, Did you hear just now?"

Miyuki grits his teeth, not that he is ticked off by Furuya's obsession of him as a catcher but this is supposed to be his chance of being alone with Erika.

"That can wait. Besides it is rest day today," Miyuki points out. "Meet me later. Don't stay."

"Why not?" Furuya asks.

"Her twin brother said not to let anyone stand close to her, obviously."

"That includes you, senpai," Erika grumbles, facepalmed.

"I am her classmate. I don't need to give a reason because we are always together in school," Furuya explains bluntly, having no idea that his choice of words can be misleading.

Very misleading that Miyuki is hammering him violently in his mind.

"Oh," Erika gasps, learned that the first years finally had their third out. "They are changing gears."

"We get to see your brother playing offense, right?" Miyuki adds. "I hope he is good at batting."

"He's not that terrible," Erika replies, fiddling her fingers.

After two outs, it is Eijun's turn to bat. Erika prims her lips nervously. Her oblivious brother marches to the plate, greeting the catcher and coach loudly that Erika can hear him. She clings on the hope that his confidence is enough to make him hit any pitch. This can be his chance to prove himself.

Erika prays hard that Eijun does not mess up.

Miyuki chuckles. "Nori's pitching. How nostalgic. Erika-chan, that is the pitcher your brother defended when he came here. I wonder if Nori is going to go easy on him."

"There should not be any personal baggage in a game," Furuya states suddenly. "It disrupts the momentum."

"Ignore him, Erika-chan," Miyuki sneers.

Mentally those two are cursing each other.

"Strike!"

"Don't mind!" Eijun shouts to himself, nearly losing his cool to have missed the first pitch.

Laughter simmers from the first years as Erika looks at them with hurt. It seems there is no support from his team. This scene is awkward to watch because Erika has always ben watching Akagi team members shouting and cheering for Eijun. Erika is always amazed by their teamwork no matter how difficult the situation is. Even if Akagi is in the same pinch as the first years are right now, they will definitely cheer for Eijun.

Guess Seido is entirely different from Akagi.

No one would say they are friends with Eijun.

As someone who is separated from practice and is punished to only run around the fence, he is easily an outcast. No bond of any sort will support him now. This game is him playing all by himself.

That thought makes Erika's eyes churn as she stares at Eijun holding his bat with all his heart.

"Ei-chan," Erika mutters his name softly.

Miyuki looks at her from the corner of his eyes. He understands what she is feeling right now. Watching her brother struggle on his own, it must be tough to hold her gaze.

"Useless," Furuya blurts.

Miyuki smirks at his honesty. "Yeah, pretty disappointing."

"Please keep your comments to yourself," scorns Erika weakly.

Miyuki and Furuya replies her with silence as Kawakami winds up for another pitch.

"Strike!"

Eijun stiffens. "Damn! Missed by a hairline!"

"Not even close."

"Can't agree more."

"Shut up you two!" Erika shakes the fence to materialise her anger.

What she does not know is the two boys are smirking, thinking alike.

Kawakami pulls his arm back and with a smooth swing, he throws a low pitch. Miyuki senses the slight dip of the ball path and he instinctively leans forward as though he is the one who is going to catch a possible runaway ball. Just as he predicted, the ball deviates from the catcher's mitt but Eijun has swung his bat.

"Run, Ei-chan!" Erika shouts her lungs out.

Miyuki stares up at her, astonished at her reaction. The ball is only seconds from the mitt and she notices as quick as Miyuki. Not only that, she is smart enough to give Eijun the right move at this kind of situation.

Like Miyuki, Furuya is shocked to hear Erika. But because of the far distance from the field, her shout is meaningless.

Furuya sighs. "He can't hear you, chairman."

"You can make it! Run to the first base!"

A voice from the dugout follows up and the batter heard him clearly. Without hesitation, Eijun dashes towards the first base. As soon as he touches the plate, the ball reaches the mitt of the first baseman.

"Safe!"

"Yosh!" Eijun cheers with arms held high.

The first years soar in happiness that they finally have someone on first base. The seniors however drop their jaws in shock. The pitcher smirks as though he is not surprised by Eijun's success to get on base.

While Furuya slowly registers what happened, Miyuki lets out a relieved sigh. "Though it is a dropped ball on the third strike. That idiot sure knows how to do things out of the ordinary."

"Ei-chan!" Erika grips the fence happily. "You can do it!"

"Finally you stand up and cheer for your brother," Miyuki looks at her. "Weren't you doubting him just now?"

"Not at all," Erika wipes a tear that escapes from her worries. "I know he can't hear me when he has that helmet on but I cannot hold back from shouting. I must have sound rude."

"Not at all, Erika-chan. This is a sports game. Any spectator can shout whatever they want. Unlike this boy who cannot be bothered to even clap for his fellow mate," Miyuki stabs a glare at Furuya who naturally ignores him back.

"But who was that?" Furuya wonders, as he has been in the dugout a moment ago and he does not recall anyone who would help Sawamura.

"Member change! I like to play as pinch hitter, please, coach!"

A boy with pink hair appears with a wooden bat and helmet, announcing his intention in front of everyone. Furuya looks at him as though he has never seen him before. Miyuki smirks knowing another interesting first year has shown up.

Erika suddenly cooes. "Is it him? Who is that, Furuya-kun?"

"Don't bother asking him," Miyiki snorts.

When the coach accepts the new member change, the pink haired batter stands at the plate and signs towards Eijun. The brat blows the plan up by admitting he has no idea what the batter is saying.

"I'll get you back to home base!"

Miyuki chuckles. "Is he for real? Interesting!"

"He's using a wooden bat," Furuya points out, alittle surprised.

"He's supporting Ei-chan," Erika giggles. "He's cute too!"

Miyuki and Furuya turn their heads at Erika sharply that their necks crack. The two lads exchange looks and turn their heads to the field.

"He's too small to use a wooden bat," Furuya states sounding irritated. "He's going to embarrass himself."

Miyuki snorts. "He can't hit with that kind of hairdo either. Is he another clown in your batch, rookie?"

Erika blows a hot breath. "Why are you both so mean to Ei-chan's teammate?!"

Kawakami is not wavered by the pink haired batter. He prepares himself, raising his leg and pulling back his arm. One quick throw of an out-low ball, the batter moves away from the plate and hits the pitch like a pro. The seniors cannot afford to think how the batter knows where the ball will go because their eyes tail behind the flying white sphere towards the left field.

Eijun has already started running, hitting second base. Finally grasping reality, the seniors fasten their pace and passes the ball back home. Eijun is going off third base, not looking at his front as he runs. The first years are never loud as before, cheering their hearts out for him to make it.

The ball flies a few seconds behind Eijun.

Ball meets catcher's mitt and Eijun slides to home base.

"Safe!"

The field quakes by the sheer loudness of the cheer from the first years dugout. Erika is already clapping and jumping in excitement while Miyuki and Furuya gape at the outcome. The pink batter stands at the first base, looking as shocked and happy as his fellow mates.

"Yosh yosh yosh!" Eijun soars with his first years who automatically pat his back for their first score.

Amidst his cheering and talking with his mates, he does not forget to look at his sister.

Erika is giving him the largest grin ever. She is incredibly proud of her brother.

Noticing two lads around her, Eijun winces and marches at them. "Teme! What are you two doing here?! Disturbing Ri-chan?!"

"Don't get cocky, brat," Miyuki scoffs and stands up. "Just because you scored one run, it doesn't make you ace."

"I know! You don't have tell me that!" Eijun barks at his senior before jabbing a finger at Furuya. "And what the hell are you still here?!"

"I'm going off anyways," Furuya pulls away from the fence.

"Ei-chan!" Erika grabs Eijun's attention. "Nice slide! Congratulations for your first run, Ei-chan!"

"Ri-chan, thank you!" Eijun comes closely to her. "I want a hug!"

"Oi, you're still in the game," Miyuki pushes Eijun away from Erika.

Eijun eyes a dead glare at Miyuki for stopping him. "Lay your hands off me!"

"Guys, don't fight, please," Erika persuades them as the two stare hard on each other.

"Sawamura-kun."

Eijun turns behind and meets the pink haired player. "You! I thought you're at the first base!"

The pink haired lad smiles nervously. "We had a third out, unfortunately. Too bad we can't get another score. I just want to say nice run, Sawamura-kun."

Eijun laughs. "Thank you, pal! You really helped me."

"That's what teammates are for," the pink haired boy grins.

"Ano," Erika moves herself so she can be seen between Miyuki and Eijun. "Thank you for your support! Can I know what's your name?"

The pink batter blushes suddenly, seeing a girl amidst them. Her sudden interest however gives the other three wild ideas of this situation. For a shy girl like Erika to talk to a boy she does not know, this scene cannot be ignored.

"Yeah," Miyuki folds his arms, forcing out a painful grin. "It's rude not to introduce yourself in the presence of your senior here."

"You could have at least make a steal to home base," Eijun growls lowly.

Furuya sighs. "You could have hit a homerun if you used a metal bat."

Dark clouds hover the three boys, frightening the pink haired boy.

"Sorry," the pink haired lad bows. "I'm Kominato Haruiichi. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Kominato-kun!" Erika replies excitedly. "I'm Sawamura Erika."

"Sawamura?" Haruiichi repeats and looks at Eijun. "Are you two twins?"

"Damn right! So stay away all of you! Must I say this all the time?!" Eijun explodes, pushing the other two away from the fence.

"Interesting," Haruiichi giggles. "This is the first time I meet a pair of twins."

"Sawamura! Kominato!"

A first year runs to them. "The coach is giving us another inning to play if we want to."

"Let's play!" Eijun answers without hesitation. "Come on, Kominato! We're getting more scores now!"

Haruiichi nods and follows behind Eijun as they run towards the coach. Hearing the fact that Eijun is going to pitch, Erika claps, brimming in joy alone. Miyuki and Furuya has been glaring at the pink haired batter for too long.

After one inning, Erika decides to leave.

"So soon?" Miyuki asks her. "His team has not scored another run."

"I'm not that dumb to think they can actually catch up," Erika smiles. "But seeing how Ei-chan is playing, he will be fine even if I'm not here. And it's getting late. I have to go."

"I'll go too," Furuya also makes a move only when Miyuki grabs his collar from behind.

"What did you say? Thought we're playing catch," Miyuki grumbles, knowing Furuya is going to accompany Erika.

Furuya turns to his senior. "Very well then. Let's start."

"You're troublesome," Miyuki sighs.

"I'll take my leave now. Please give my regards to Ei-chan and Kominato-kun," Erika bows and says her farewell.

"Wait," Miyuki stops her from turning away.

Erika looks at him, sensing whether he is trying to tease her again.

"Do you have tennis practice tomorrow?" Miyuki grins. "I can come and watch, right?"

The brunette stares at him for a moment and bows again. She does not say another word, leaving Miyuki clueless. Furuya sighs and looks at Miyuki.

"I didn't take you as a tennis fan," Furuya says directly.

"Tennis and baseball are like brothers, rookie."

"Never heard of that."

* * *

Well yeah.. Not much progress in this chappie, but we have Haruichi and Furuya. I love them too! Hope you enjoy the humour here. I wrote this with a big smile lol haha! See ya next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update! Have fun reading!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 6: Best Friend *****

* * *

It has been a week since the game between the seniors and first years happened. Miyuki did not get any opportunity to meet Erika alone after that. Whenever he caught sight of her at the hallways, or anywhere in school, she is either with her best friend, her brother or the classmates. She is easily surrounded by people. It still surprises Miyuki that she does not know how popular she is in school.

There are times Miyuki is urged to grab Sawamura's phone and copy her phone number but that will be breaching his privacy. Although he would have exploited his junior in anytime of day, he still holds respect towards personal belongings. He just needs that slightest chance to just bump on her without anyone else around.

Is that really too much to ask?

Miyuki huffs and puts away the manga he reads in class. Like always, the extra free time before practice is extended. Apparently, his homeroom teacher is expecting a child so she is not very fit to make use of every minute of the last period. Hence lessons end early. Before he met Erika, he would just return to his room and sleep. But with her in his mind all the time, his body feels heavy to leave school so soon.

The pain of waiting. Miyuki could have sworn he has no patience.

"Oi, Miyuki!"

His classmate calls him out from the corner of the classroom and walks towards him. The lad with tucked out shirt and unbuttoned blazer is not making any effort to hide his past Yankee habits. After all, the way he waxed his hair like some hurricane just blew in, Miyuki starts listing what he can do to tease him.

"You look awfully lost these days. Are you out of DVDs to watch or something?" the green haired lad jumps on the next empty table and sits, swinging his legs. "I can teach you how to play that game I bought yesterday."

"No thanks, Kuramochi," Miyuki refuses, folding his arms.

Damn, when you have an observant teammate in the same class.

"Lame! Just when I thought I could use you as a game partner!" Kuramochi grumbles. "Masuko-senpai is seldom in since he returned to the first string. Though I'm really happy he made it back. Third-years are really serious this year. They are not letting a second go without touching their bat or being in the field."

Miyuki leans back and nods.

"Are you even listening?" Kuramochi yaps, irritated with Miyuki's daydream mode.

Miyuki draws a long breath. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you."

"Is that monster rookie keeping you occupied? Too much to handle?"

"Well," Miyuki recalls practice with Furuya. "Apart from his speed and force, he sucks big time."

"Hyahaha! You really don't know how to mince your words, Teme!" the green haired lad slaps his own knee.

"One thing is certain," Miyuki grins at Kuramochi. "He is definitely playing in the summer tournament. The coach has high expectations for him. Just like Tanba. That didn't sound convincing at all, did it?"

The two lads chuckle among themselves, amused at their pitchers' personality issues. There is also another pitcher that grabs both their attention.

"That brat keeps on complaining about Chris-senpai, though," Kuramochi tells Miyuki with irk in his expression. "He keeps on nagging about the training menus given to him. If only he can just shut up and obey, I don't have to waste my energy wrestling him."

"You just want to jump on him, Kuramochi. There was no need to in the first place."

"Don't say it like that! It sounds wrong."

"Wrong? Hey, what is wrong with you jumping on that brat? Ah, you want it to be someone like..." Miyuki looks at the corner of his eyes. "Misawa-chan?"

Kuramochi leaps on Miyuki that their foreheads smash on one another. "Do you want me to kill you, brat?!"

Miyuki laughs bubbly. "I thought you're over her."

"I am!"

"Then why are you still hyped up about it?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Really pathetic, Kuramochi. You didn't even confess and you just gave up."

"Uruse! I regretted even asking you for your advice! Just forget it, will ya?!"

Miyuki has his collar grabbed and his body shaken by Kuramochi's anger. The boy with glasses continues laughing his heart out, not dismissing the red cheeks of the former gangster boy. After what feels like an hour of arguing, Miyuki decides to head to the library for a change. Kuramochi refuses to tag along, not fancying books and the studious atmosphere. He rather runs around the field than to be buried with books.

When Miyuki disappears into the library, Kuramochi intends to proceed down the hallway. Something about that girl passing by him is too hard for him to ignore. He turns sideways, noticing her long mocha hair settling nicely on her back. She also enters the library. Kuramochi furrows his brows, blinking his eyes and recalling the brief moment of her.

Did she look like someone he knows?

Kuramochi enters the library, totally defeated by his curiosity.

Like a ninja, he slips in between students and makes his way into a maze of bookshelves. His eyes are still fixed on the brunette. She found a book from a shelf and brings it to a nearby table. No one is seated there. From the distance Kuramochi is standing, he cannot figure out her face.

As though she knows he is watching, she decidedly sits facing her back at him.

The green haired boy grunts, thinking that his attempt to see her close has failed. If he pushes himself to cross pass her, it will be obvious he is stealing looks on her. With his mind made up to give up, Kuramochi straightens his posture and steers away.

"Erika-chan?"

Kuramochi spins around in a heartbeat, hearing Miyuki call on a girl.

Miraculously, it is the brunette Kuramochi is eyeing on.

"Miyuki-senpai," she stands up in surprise and bows elegantly. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Miyuki chuckles at her abrupt show of respect.

Kuramochi's face whitens. What is wrong with this picture? A girl with good etiquette and flawless beauty talking to the rude mean poker face Miyuki?!

"Am I disturbing you?" Miyuki asks, putting up his poker face that implies friendliness.

"I just got here," she replies with a soft voice.

"What a coincidence. Me too," Miyuki adds. "I came here for reading materials on my upcoming science project. Are you doing the same?"

Erika hesitantly answers. "I think I am. It's a History project, actually."

"Then it's not coincidence. We are fated to meet each other here, Erika-chan."

Kuramochi is about to puke. There is definitely wrong about them being together. Someone, anyone! Save her!

"So how's tennis going for you?" The carefree senior takes the seat next to her, like a boss.

Kuramochi swore he saw the girl flinch and carry her chair a few inches away from Miyuki.

"I like to read this book, please," she politely insists on doing what she comes here for.

"What about the game?" Miyuki is being stubborn and forward. "When are you going to invite me to see you play?"

Kuramochi smirks. This must be the reason Miyuki is distracted. He is falling for this tennis girl.

"I will tell you when I will have one," Erika forces out those words until her shoulders tremble. "Can you please leave me alone?"

Miyuki clicks his tongue, a sign of rebellion. "Come on now. Not that you enjoy being alone. You are always surrounded by people. You'll be bored if I go."

"Says who?" Erika stiffens. "Don't accuse me as such, Miyuki-senpai."

The glasses boy chuckles. "Eh? Did I make you angry?"

"Leave me alone."

Kuramochi senses resistance between them. Just as he expected, they are not good for each other. Thinking he should intervene, he makes a step forward. Miyuki notices someone's stare and when he turns, he sees across two tables, a lad jumping onto a seat with a book hiding his face.

That was bloody close! Kuramochi sweats behind the book.

A white smirk curves on Miyuki's lips.

"How's Sawamura?" Miyuki shoots a question.

"Ei-chan," the girl mutters the name with full of worry.

Kuramochi grips the book tightly. What? She knows that brat too! And calling him Ei-chan? How close are those two?

"He's been training hard. I thought that when he makes it to second string, he will focus on pitches," Erika explains what she learned. "But his catcher is making him do the menus. I've seen them. They are not easy. Not even a high school standard."

"Yeah," Miyuki slacks alittle. "That's Chris-senpai's method. But look at the bright side. Because of that game that day, he is somewhere other than the perimeters of our field."

"It's no good, Miyuki-senpai," Erika hums, shaking her head. "I don't think Ei-chan can take this treatment any longer. There must be something I can do for him."

Hold it a second! Why is she helping Sawamura?! Kuramochi silently bites his tie. Didn't he have Wakana already? He has to flirt with another brunette here! Not to mention, a pretty kind loving sweet brunette! This is unacceptable! She needs to know Sawamura is taken! I'm single right here!

Taking things to a higher level, Miyuki wraps an arm on the back of Erika's chair. Kuramochi feels something drop inside of him.

Where are your hands going, dumbass?!

"Miyuki-senpai," Erika notices his advancement.

"Is that why you're studying breaking balls?"

"Eh?"

The arm that lengthens behind her reaches a magazine that Erika hides under her other arm. She thought she is quick enough to put it away when Miyuki approached her. Too bad the genius catcher notices it way before he knows it is Erika. Miyuki cannot have mistaken a baseball magazine when he sees one.

In one pull, Miyuki steals it from her and leafs through the pages. He tries not to stare at the blossoming cheeks right next to him.

"Oi, oi," Miyuki smirks with bright eyes. "You have the latest edition. This has everything a baseball player wants to see. An intensive collection of recognised plays and pitches from the pros. Erika-chan, how did you get your hands on this?"

"I borrowed from Takashima-sensei," Erika hushes impatiently, wanting the book back.

Miyuki looks at her in surprise. "Ri-chan? I can't believe she let you have this!"

"Please keep it down, Miyuki-senpai," Erika places her finger on her lips.

"Why didn't she tell me she has this? I could've borrowed this from her."

Erika takes the turn to smirk. "Considering your passion, you might just lie that you lost it and you'll keep it under your pillow. I also heard you don't return her scorebooks on time."

"Horrible..." Miyuki growls lowly yet his eyes devour the contents of the magazine. "She really trusts you that much to let you have this. You're lucky, Erika-chan."

"I can let you read it for an hour," Erika proposes, having Miyuki look up at her. "I promised her to return it today."

Miyuki raises a brow. "Eh? If I read it, you won't get the chance to read."

The brunette chuckles. "I think it's impossible to understand everything in the magazine within an hour."

"Erika-chan," Miyuki says her name, somehow needing to confirm that she is not holding back.

"It's okay," Erika smiles. "Seeing you so excited for a magazine, you must really love baseball, right, Miyuki-senpai?"

"Yeah," Miyuki raises the book over his face.

Kuramochi snorts. What an atmosphere. And that kid can blush like a doll!

"Erika-chan."

"Hmm?"

Miyuki grabs her wrist and pulls her close. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone."

"What-" Erika cannot manage to finish her question when she heard the noise of falling chairs.

She turns to see the table at where Kuramochi stands up in a jolt.

"Teme!"

Kuramochi reacts shocked as he heard his own voice in sync with someone else. Little did he realise, he is sitting next to a orange haired girl. She too stands up in spur of moment, shouting the exact same curse. When her brown eyes lay on Kuramochi, the boy whitens and takes a step back.

"Eh, Kuramochi," Miyuki giggles. "Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Kuramochi bristles at Miyuki. "Don't casually say that!"

"You've been sitting with her all the time."

"I didn't even know!" Kuramochi cannot even look at the orange haired girl until he notices she is moving awkwardly.

"Wait, Megumi-chan!"

A tennis ball flies up in the air and drops just in time to be hit by the racket. The green ball fires at Miyuki who has his eyes hardened. Erika pulls him quickly out of the ball's path, thankfully missing Miyuki's face but the ball hits the wall with a rebound and shoots at the back of Miyuki's head.

"Ouch!" Miyuki screams as Kuramochi rushes coming over to the lad.

"What is going on here?" The librarian arrives, admonishing the four students.

...

At the school garden where benches are available, Miyuki continues flipping the pages of the magazine, doing his best reading and scrolling to every picture and word on it. Erika who is sitting across him checks on her watch.

"Ten more minutes, Miyuki-senpai."

"I'm almost done," Miyuki huffs, staring at an article. "It would be alot of fun if I don't have vulture looking eyes on me."

"Suck it up," groans Megumi as she is sitting next to Erika and plants a glare on Miyuki. "As long as I live, I will not allow you be alone with my Eri!"

Erika sighs. "Stop saying such things, Megumi-chan."

"I don't know why you are even talking to him! He sounds like a pervert. That glasses is just a disguise, a mask of his evil intentions!" Megumi states loudly.

"Oi, I'm still here," Miyuki grumbles. "I can hear you."

"Hyahahaha!" Kuramochi who sits next to Miyuki and facing Megumi laughs. "Nice knowing you have both a girl that respects you and the other does not respect you."

Eyes not lifting from the magazine, Miyuki hisses. "Why are you even here, brat?"

"It's rare to see you with girls, so I'm going to see it till the end," Kuramochi chuckles. "Besides, this is the first time I met Sawamura's twin sister. As his roommate, I'm just looking out while he is not around."

Megumi folds her arms. "I'm enough to protect Eri-chan."

Her words silence Kuramochi who replies with a nervous smile.

"What happened to you going home and play with Mizumi-chan?" Erika wonders, as she asks Megumi.

"Mom just called that she is bringing him to visit Granny. I will be home alone if I go home now. So I thought I wait for you after you finished your errands with Takashima-sensei," Megumi explains. "When this pervert came to your table, and had the nerves to touch you, I was planning to hit more than one tennis ball."

"And here I thought that we are old enough to differentiate the library from the tennis court," Miyuki grumbles, still feeling the pain at the back of his head.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Megumi replies blithely.

Erika pulls her back from attacking Miyuki. "Please calm down, Megumi-chan! I'm okay. I could have handled it on my own. What you did back there was clearly dangerous. You could injure Miyuki-senpai and be banned from tennis."

Megumi blinks in surprise and hangs her head low. "Sorry, Eri."

"Though it will be hilarious if you really hit him," Kuramochi laughs. "That ball was intensely fast. His glasses could break into pieces."

"Are you seriously my teammate, Kuramochi?" Miyuki glares at him for a second.

"I was hoping you can catch it," the green haired lad teases. "You obviously couldn't, huh, famous boy?"

"Don't even try to," Erika warns the two lads. "A ball thrown by the hand and by the racket are different in speed and impact. Megumi is a power-hitter. It won't be just his glasses that will break but he can suffer a concussion."

"That serious?!" Kuramochi gasps. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah," Megumi smiles proudly. "You can ask Eijun how it felt like."

Kuramochi bursts into laughter. "No wonder he is an idiot!"

"He's not!" Erika defends her brother.

Miyuki closes the book and rests it on the table. "Thanks so much guys for staying quiet while I read this."

Erika grins with guilt while both Megumi and Kuramochi give him disgusted looks for his token of sarcasm.

"I guess my ten minutes is up," Miyuki pushes the book towards her. "Thank you for letting me read this."

"You're welcome, Miyuki-senpai."

"In return, I will entertain a single request," Miyuki offers with a grin.

"Really?" Erika's eyes brighten.

Kuramochi chuckles. "That's something new."

"Forget it! She doesn't need anything from you," Megumi blurts but gets silenced with Erika's hand.

"Please, Miyuki-senpai, hear my request," Erika asks, followed by Miyuki's nod. "Can you help Eijun and practice his pitches?"

"No."

Erika stiffens. "But-"

"I can't go against Ri-chan's orders, obviously," Miyuki states his reason. "I have Furuya to work on. It won't be fair to Chris-senpai if I oblige to your request."

Kuramochi nods, understanding Miyuki's rejection. Erika appears upset that her seek for help in Eijun's behalf is rejected.

Miyuki sighs. "If you continue spoon-feeding that kid, he will not learn and be independent. Sawamura has to find his own way of becoming a full-fledged pitcher. It all begins from him. So first thing he needs to do is to listen to his catcher and senior how to improve himself."

"But all he does now is just more form of exercises than running," Erika argues back. "I admit Ei-chan's pitching technique is amateur. Isn't that why he came to Seido? He wants to be better at pitching, not to become strongly built."

Seeing Erika fired up, Kuramochi is impressed. The twins are pretty similar when it comes to getting what they wanted. Eijun is lucky to have a sister who comes all the way to Tokyo with him and still supports him no matter what. There is no doubt that anyone can find her attractive. She has beauty in her features and her heart. She is perfect.

As perfect as Miyuki, if Kuramochi is being generous.

Perhaps that is why Miyuki is interested in her. Kuramochi also remembers that Miyuki is eager to watch her play too. Kuramochi feels the same way as Miyuki now. He really wants to see her play tennis. It must be awesome.

"Why don't you ask something for yourself?" Kuramochi proposes with a small grin. "I'm sure Miyuki can do something you can't do."

"What are you saying?" Miyuki looks at his pal, not getting what Kuramochi means.

Erika looks at Kuramochi for a moment before looking at Miyuki again. "Well, there is one thing."

"Eh? There is?" Megumi looks at Erika with shock.

Miyuki can only blink his eyes.

* * *

It is late at night yet Sawamura is still out at the field. Finishing his routine exercise, he falls back on the soiled ground and stares up at the stars. His muscles are feeling numb, his sweat leaving a cooling sensation on his skin. He wonders if he is overworked himself.

When it was his first time doing the menu, he was pumped up and boasted in front of his catcher. Chris told him off to do it for a year and that just pissed him even more.

What is this? Why is it that he thought he got better and things are still not in his favour?

He wanted to complain to his sister, telling her everything of what his heart feels right now. That very idea is forgotten when he sees Erika working hard as chairman. Eijun cannot ignore her efforts doing something she is not used to. She is never the type to do leadership roles back in middle school. She has always been the quiet and shy girl that sticks to either Megumi or Eijun all the time.

Erika is now surrounded by her classmates almost everyday, as they are assisting her in student affairs. At one point of time, Eijun is proud that Erika is starting to evolve into a braver person, mingling with her peers. But in another point of view, Eijun is worried she will be harmed or bullied due to her small frame and vulnerable face. Although Megumi will be around, Eijun still worries about her.

The right thing he can do now is not to make her worry about him. Eijun is prepared to bring her good news next time he sees her. For now, he should concentrate in getting better with his pitching and support her behind her back. She deserves her own space to grow on her own.

"Yo!"

Miyuki' s head pops over him as Eijun rolls away in fright. When he sits up, he yaps at his senior for surprising him like that. The glasses senior crouches with a bat resting on his shoulder.

"I thought you passed out after that last set of burpees," Miyuki giggles. "We don't want this field to be haunted by an idiot."

"Don't joke around, Teme! What are you doing here so late?!" Sawamura shouts back.

Miyuki tosses a bottle of Pocari Sweat and a box of chocolate flavoured Pocky. Sawamura struggles catching them and looks at them in awe.

"These for me?" Sawamura blinks at Miyuki.

"Yeah," the glasses senior nods. "For the hard work and training."

"Disgusting," Sawamura gets creeped out.

Miyuki blasts him with a loud laugh. "I feel more disgusted than you are."

"Then why are you giving me these?" Sawamura groans. "It's my favourite snack and drink. How did you even know?"

"I can read minds," Miyuki holds the frames of his glasses, playfully examining Sawamura.

The brat flinches. "Who would believe that?!"

"Whatever!" Miyuki stands up and starts walking. "Hurry up and get a bath. Don't stay up so late."

"Hey!" Sawamura stands up and runs to block Miyuki's way. "Since you are out here, let's play catch."

Miyuki groans. "Did you see my mitt on? No, right? So forget it!"

"Oh come on! Chris-senpai won't do it! You won't do it! And I can't possibly play with Ri-chan! Who else will play catch with me?!" Sawamura blurts his anger at Miyuki.

The senior pats his shoulder and steers away to his original path, walking away. "Figure that yourself, mate."

"Everyone here is just selfish," Sawamura says lowly, though Mjyuki can hear him.

The glasses boy stops in his tracks for a moment and looks at Sawamura's back. "You better hurry and improve yourself. Furuya is improving faster than you can ever imagine."

"What?!" Sawamura pierces him with a hard look.

Miyuki stretches his white grin. "Yeah. I can see him being the ace in no time."

"I make you swallow those words back, stupid megane!" Sawamura yells at him and stomps past him. "I will be much much much better than that droopy eyes!"

The senior lets his laughter echo in the field. Riling Sawamura up is becoming a habit. Miyuki cannot resist to fire him up. In any case, at least he replenishes the confidence in Sawamura.

"So good!" Sawamura munches on his chocolate snacks. "Where did you buy this?"

"At the convenience store nearby school," Miyuki answers. "Though I only intended to buy strawberry flavoured ones."

"Eh, I never thought you eat this kind of snacks."

"Who said I do? I don't fancy sweets."

"Then why did you buy it?"

"Because I owed someone a favour."

Sawamura has his eyes twitched. "Don't tell me."

"Weird habit, don't ya think?" Miyuki shakes his head in dismay. "Everytime she buys strawberry, she will buy chocolate ones too. So I have to do the same. Coming in pairs sure is pain in the ass."

"Teme!" Sawamura jolts into a chase, as Miyuki runs for his life. "Come back here! How many times I tell you not to disturb her, baka!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I have all my characters that I'll be using for this story. So the drama will start next chappie bahaha! Cant wait! Im excited lol! See ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh wow, it feels like a million years I did not update this. Sorry my lovely readers and followers, I was caught up with my other stories. Now I found back my plotline for this baby, I will update weekly again. Hopefully, I'm like writing three stories at a time so bare with me hehe.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! Love you loads!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bonds broken and unbroken**

* * *

Another day in school begins in Seido High School. Erika strolls down the corridor, checking through her chairman file. She glances at the notes scribbled by her and Takashima. At times, she wishes her teacher stops drawing faces at every note as though Erika needs inspiration from such. Maybe she looks stressed whenever she receives the file from the teacher. She understands her teacher's kindness but it is embarrassing if all she writes back is less than two words.

Erika can be horrible in relationships.

Thank goodness Megumi is easy to befriend with. It is lucky of her that Megumi does not change much over the year when they were separated.

Talking about her orange friend, she remembers Megumi is already at the courts, taking advantage of the extra time before the late morning assembly. She is going to practice twice as hard this week. The Fall tournament is coming and the coach is going to hold a selection process next week for the participating regular team. Erika hopes that the tennis team will consider picking a first-year to enter the tournament. Erika is excited to watch Megumi playing in a game.

Although it is only been a year, Erika misses watching Megumi in action. Erika admires Megumi's brute strength whenever she hits the ball with her racket. The fact that Megumi always fixes a smile on her face in every game, it makes the game engaging to watch. Playing doubles with her is even more exciting that you do not want the game to stop.

Memories back in middle school come playing in her mind.

"Ri-chan!"

Erika freezes immediately when two arms plunge on her from behind. She swiftly turns and smacks the file on the head.

"Itte!" Eijun yelps, rubbing his bruise. "What was that for?!"

Erika gasps, hugging the file. "Ei-chan! I'm sorry! You just scared me!"

"So cruel! Here I was, trying to surprise you. And what did I get? A hit on my head. This is unforgivable!"

"Ei-chan," Erika squeezes, in the verge to cry.

"You can make it right again!" Eijun smirks and points his bruise at her. "Kiss my head."

A flush of red crosses her cheek, eliciting her to slap his head instead.

"Oi!" Eijun wails in pain but is quick enough to grab Erika from leaving.

He hugs her by the neck, pressing the sides of their heads closely. Erika cringes, "What are you doing?! We're in school!"

"Come on, Ri-chan. There is something I need to tell you. And since that Elmo is not with you, I can finally have an alone time with you!" Eijun giggles.

"Idiot," Erika chuckles too. "We are having a late assembly today. And I don't really have much to do before it starts."

"Great! That is what I want to hear! Come on!" Eijun gives her a last squeeze before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a sprint.

"Ei-chan! Slow down! We can't run in the corridors."

The Sawamura twins dash down the hallway, descending the stairs and turning right at a corner. Their sprint soon ends at somewhere far from the main building. Eijun slows down as they approach tree that stands tall in the middle of a vast field. There is a fence of bricks surrounding it, about three inches tall. Erika figures what kind of tree it is and when she captures the sight of pink buds, she knows it is cherry blossom tree.

Their hands gently detach from each other as the twins stand side by side, viewing the tree as a whole.

"Pretty," Erika comments involuntarily, her eyes glimmering by the scarce light beams passing through the trees.

Eijun smiles widely, giving her a glance of pride that he knows he will amaze her when he brings her here. Erika has always been a nature lover. Whenever Eijun plays baseball with his friends back home, in a field a few metres away from their house, Erika will find a spot at one of the trees and read her books. During the night, they both climb the tree for an enthralling view of the diamonds in the sky. Growing up in the countryside allows the twins to take advantage of exploring and discovering whatever Mother Earth has to offer.

A gust of wind blows, shaking the canopy gently and some leaves sway to the ground. Erika realises she has been staring at it for too long that she nearly forgets her twin brother is with her. When he moves, Erika flinches, watching his every step towards the tree.

"Ei-chan," Erika sounds worried. "Don't climb it. It looks old and their branches are weak. It's dangerous."

"That's not why I bring you here, silly," Eijun chuckles before crouching before the tree. "I want to plant my dreams with this tree."

"Eh?" Erika cocks her head to the side, confused.

Eijun retrieves a baseball from his pocket and turns it inside his grip, as though looking at it for the last time. He places the ball at where the roots split into two, tucking it nicely so it will roll off. Eijun straightens up to his stand and gazes at the tree.

"Ri-chan," Eijun speaks, the wind blowing and carrying his words lightly. "I have been running around the field ever since we came here. Every morning, I will make an effort to wake up and force my slack body to work. Plus the training menus Chris-senpai gives me, I think I have grown a few muscles and some flexibility in them. But I still cannot see myself any close to the mound."

Erika clasps her file tightly, eyes casting down. She knows best how Eijun is feeling right now.

Eijun places both hands behind his head. "But what I always see is this tree right here. Look at your left. It's the baseball field."

Erika turns her head, soaking in the view of the dried mud land within the towering wired fence. If she imagines herself inside the field, she can picture a small tree stood at the summit of the hill in which they are standing right now. It will be a good distraction when the tree is bloomed with pink flowers.

"I can't help remembering Akagi team again," Eijun snickers, but Erika can hear a sniffle hidden in it, "I promise them that I will be the ace of this team and bring them to the nationals. After being here for a month, I realised that it is such a huge promise I made without thinking hard enough. I realised, Ri-chan, I cannot fulfill this promise very soon. Maybe if I'm lucky, I deserve a chance in my final year."

Vivid shock widens Erika's eyes. "Are you giving up now, Ei-chan?"

"Not really. Just postponing when I will fulfil my promise."

A slap of her file hits his head tearing the silence with his cry of pain. While he holds his vibrating head, he drops to a squatting position.

"Grandpa will be so mad at you!" Erika hisses, unable to withstand her anger anymore. "Why are you even thinking of giving up, Ei-chan? This is so unlike you. If it is because of the catcher you are assigned with, it is just a plain excuse! I should have brought something heavy and hit you! Are you really Ei-chan? Are you my twin brother who never stops babbling about baseball to me?! Why are you talking this?!"

"Yesterday, Furuya..." Eijun voices softly, so fragile that the wind can shatter him. "He made his debut."

Erika hears the sadness in his voice. His rival has gotten ahead of him. She also remembers Furuya inviting her to watch him play yesterday but she refused because of Eijun. She only wants to watch Eijun's games.

"Were you there, Ei-chan?"

"Yeah. Haruichii told me to come so that I see how the opponent team plays. But I found the experience very disturbing that I cannot concentrate on the opponent. Furuya was being hailed by everyone, even Chris-senpai."

Eijun recounts the moment when Chris appeared behind him during the game. "He said that as long as Furuya is in the team, I will always be a reserve. His pitches can scare his opponent, something I cannot do."

"That's not true, Ei-chan!" Erika comes closer to him, gripping his shoulder. "If you develop your pitches, you can be as scary as Furuya."

"It's no use," Eijun shivers under her hand. "The catcher I'm given is a slacker."

"Ei-chan..."

"He goes back early in every practice. He obviously gave up in getting into the first string. He's just soulless player! I... I don't know what to do anymore, Ri-chan!"

Abruptly, Eijun turns and hugs Erika tightly, hiding his face on her shoulder. The file in her hand falls on the ground. Eijun may always appear confident and strong minded but only with his twin sister can he show his weak and crumbling side. He can easily let loose all the masks he wears to hide his sadness and simply break down with Erika's shoulders to cry on.

The brunette pats his head and returns him a tighter hug. This is why Erika is here. She wants to be there whenever Eijun strays from his path and follows the negative part of his mind. He can be stupid at the trivial things but before he makes a stupid mistake on what really matters to him, Erika will correct it. She will guide him back.

"Ei-chan," Erika speaks, patting his back to calm him down. "It's been really hard on you. I understand."

"Ri-chan, gomen."

"Don't be. There is nothing to apologise. I just want you to know that even if everyone does not believe you can be ace of Seido team, I do."

Eijun sucks a long breath before pulling away from her, his head still bowing low.

"It is just a matter of time, right, Ei-chan?" Erika smiles reassuringly. "I'll wait for that day. I'm sure all our friends back home will wait too. But you must not give up, Ei-chan. You must take every chance you can get and strive for success."

"But Ri-chan..."

"I believe you will find someone who can teach you and guide you. He will make out the best of you. Your pitches will be more feared than Furuya's! Just imagine, the batter's stunned face and the crispy sound the ball makes when it hits the catcher's mitt! You have to be patient, Ei-chan! Just like how I will wait for you to come on that mound, you have to wait for that person to appear in your life and develop your crazy pitches!"

"Crazy pitches?" Eijun pouts, pressing his arm over his eyes. "You finally called it crazy!"

Erika pulls his arm off his face but Eijun resists her. "Come on. Stop crying. Ei-chan's a crybaby."

Eijun wipes his face with his cuffs and blows a loud breath. He chuckles a small one as soon as Erika pinches his cheek. He feels alot better getting it out of his chest. Erika never disappoints him whenever he needs some cheering up. Eijun picks up the file that she drops and a mischievous glint crosses his eyes.

He hits her lightly on her head. "I'm not a crybaby!"

"Mo..." Erika pouts, rubbing her head and she snatches her file back.

Once again, Eijun clings an arm over her shoulder, side-hugging. "Ne, Ri-chan."

"What, Ei-chan?"

"If I become ace sooner than expected, can I ask something from you?"

"Oh," Erika hums, smirking. "Okay. What is it that you want from me?"

Eijun tilts both of them and he points at the right of the tree. The tennis courts are spread widely from a far distance, sounds of racket hitting and balls flying to the fence can be heard loudly and they are as though amplified the more Erika stares at them.

"Return to tennis again," Eijun smiles. "I hope my baseball here will have a tennis ball soon to give him company."

Erika looks at the baseball sitting among the roots of the tree. Her lips twist into a frown. She should have known Eijun will bring that matter up.

"Well," Erika sighs and hits the file on his chest. "You have three years from now. You better hurry."

Eijun hisses behind a smile. "Ehhh? Didn't you say you will wait for me?"

"I can't possibly join tennis club in my third year, right?"

"Cruel! Ri-chan's cruel!"

The twins laugh whole-heartedly.

* * *

Curiosity kills the cat, one may say.

Kuramochi does not think it is that harmful to simply take a quick look. As he is informed about the late assembly today, he thought he could spend some time working on his batting skills. Yesterday's game is still fresh in muscles. When he peers above the hill at the tennis courts for the girls' team, he cannot get his mind off it.

Still in his school uniform, with his bat resting on his shoulder, he sneaks in like camouflaging is one of his traits. His hair happens to blend him with the bushes. He stoops low, eyeing on the girls in their short tennis skirts.

This is live show, guys.

He better not nosebleeds.

Surprisingly, the number of girls that are on the court are lesser than he imagined. It is probably an impromptu training. Some are practicing with the tennis ball machine while some trains on their swings and sprints. Their routine exercise is not that different from the baseball team.

Even if Kuramochi wants to call it a voluntary practice, he is not very confident about it. There are two girls in one court that look really serious in their swings. The tennis ball machine could have shivered in fear when the girl plans to hit its toss. The sight of those two girls are breathtaking, the intensity they bring into their swings are deadly such that the wind literally blows a long distance right to his face.

He can only figure that they are the third years, almost a professional. Kuramochi does not want to mess that bunch of girls. Hell, he does not want to be anywhere near them. After all, he is here to see Erika playing.

That brunette is so sweet and small, that she being a tennis player is unbelievable. Probably she has sly tricks that compensate her petite frame just like Ryosuke. It will be exciting to see Erika play. Unfortunately, he cannot find any brunette that looks like her. She could have tied her hair into a ponytail or a bun or pigtails even. Yet most of them does not seem to possess the hair length loke Erika's.

A tennis ball flies out of the fence, shoots through the bushes. Kuramochi cringes, afraid of being discovered so he runs away from the bushes and attempts to flee.

"Oi! Pervert!"

Kuramochi stiffens, as the yell acknowledges his presence. A tennis ball reaches him, but due to his swift instincts, he dodges it and falls to the ground. He whimpers in pain, rubbing his back.

"How dare you peek on us?!"

Kuramochi notices the girl is within his reach. The racket rams against him yet his bat comes to the rescue, as he braces himself with the bat forward, protecting his face. "Sorry! I was just looking for a friend!"

The racket and bat press on like a tug of war. "Ha?! Wait a minute. I know you!"

Kuramochi opens one eye and captures under the gleaming sunlight the sight of beautiful orange hair.

"Ito-san?" Kuramochi says her name. "You're Erika's best friend."

Megumi presses the racket harder. "Who said you can call her by her name?!"

"They are twins, Ito-san! They have same surname. It'll be confusing if I don't call her by her name."

"Just tell me why are you here? Did that megane pervert send you here?! To spy on me?!" Megumi scoffs.

"No, no. I come here by myself," Kuramochi stutters. "I was actually here for Erika- I mean, Sawamura's sister."

"So you're part of his pervert circle of friends too!"

"No, no! I'm here to watch her play! I swear! Nothing more than that!"

Megumi loosens alittle. "What?"

Kuramochi notices her surprise. "Miyuki, the glasses guy, is really interested in her but like a sportmanship kinda thing. Miyuki has the knack to recognise talent when he sees one. And he saw it in her. I was trying to figure if what he thinks is the truth. It will be nice to see a reliable Sawamura when it comes to skills. She must be an amazing tennis player."

"She was," Megumi finally releases her racket off Kuramochi's bat and faces away.

"She was?" Kuramochi brings down his bat and beetles his brows. "You mean she don't play anymore. But I thought she's in the team with you."

Megumi sighs heavily. "That is what I wish to happen. But she is stubborn and secretive about it. And I'm not someone who likes to force things on her."

"The irony. You gave me insane force a moment ago," the senior smirks alittle only to stiffen the next moment when Megumi glares at him. "I mean, you are an incredible tennis player too."

Megumi tears her glare off him and faces away, intending to leave him behind. "Go away. There is no chance for you to see her play."

"Why did she quit?"

"Who knows."

"Does her brother know?"

"As far as I know, I won't be surprised if they keep it a secret from me. They both are incredibly close," Megumi states and looks at her racket, measuring it in her hands. "Even if I pester Eijun to tell me, he wouldn't tell me. He treasures Eri-chan's secrets more than anything."

"Maybe that idiot does not really know," Kuramochi giggles lightly. "What if I try to get some information from him? He's my roommate and junior too."

Megumi has her eyes brightened. "Really? You can do that?"

"Yeah," Kuramochi extends a large smile, his cheeks fighting to blush. "You can count on me. I too want to know what happened."

"Why?" Megumi wonders, looking confused. "Don't tell me you fell for her."

"No, no, no. Don't get me wrong," Kuramochi chuckles. "I just think that I know that feeling."

Megumi furrows her brows as Kuramochi gives her a white smile.

"That feeling when you want to play the game with your friends. I always like that feeling."

The greenhaired boy cannot help reminisce of his own friends back home. He used to play baseball with his friends or that was what they called themselves to be. Although they betrayed him, he does not think it will be a bad idea if he has the chance to play a game or two with them again.

It is always fun when we play with friends.

His sentiment towards the issue gets to Megumi as she stretches a crooked smile. "In other words, you are helping me."

"Is that a problem?" Kuramochi stares hard at her.

"No," Megumi chuckles. "Let's make it a deal. If you help me get information, I will not mention you coming here to anyone. Agreed?"

Kuramochi clasps both his hands together. "Ah, that's a brilliant deal. Please don't let my coach hear this. I'll be doomed."

"Baseball sure sounds scary. Well, my coach is pregnant but she is still here with us," Megumi shares.

Kuramachi laughs loudly. "Isn't pregnant lady more scary? She definitely has the temper like a starving gorilla."

"I know right! She just told me to run around the fence just because I don't want to bun my hair."

"Sick!"

Those two crack up laughing, already getting along real fine. Megumi hits her racket on Kuramochi's bat like an oath to be made between them.

"I'll wait for your info, Chameleon."

Kuramochi blinks. "Eh? My name is Kuramochi."

"Don't care!" Megumi laughs as she jogs away. "Your hair is like the court floor. So I'm gonna call you that!"

Kuramochi turns away, feeling his cheeks flush red. His heart starts thumping rapidly. That seems to be longest time he spoke to a girl and he has to admit he is quite comfortable with her.

"I guess I should find a good nickname for her too," Kuramochi giggles and walks away.

* * *

Ahh, that idiot made him burst in anger. How can that idiot be so insensitive with his words?

Telling Chris-senpai to just quit the team? That he has no place in the team anymore?

Just because he cannot get along with Chris-senpai, he thinks he can be a better judge in whose skills and spirit deserved to be in Seido team.

Ahhh, Miyuki can still feel the sheer force he mustered to slam Sawamura against the wall.

It was clearly the wrong time to borrow the scorebook. He wouldn't have get himself in such situation. He could have just left everything to Takashima to handle. Nonetheless, Sawamura's heartless words just triggered him.

If only Sawamura knows, Chris is the one who has not even given up once, despite the injury in his shoulder. He is supposed to be Miyuki's rival but Miyuki obtains the position of first string catcher without competition. Chris forfeits that position, a strict command from his father. If it is not for his injury, Sawamura would have known better that Chris is much more experienced and talented than Miyuki.

Now that the incident had happened, in which Miyuki finally showed his dark colours, he is regretting. Getting fuss up about something like this always leave a bad taste in his mouth. It is just not his character to simply rely on emotion and decide with it. Seldom he gets angry and rather he shoots a discouraging comeback instead.

Ahhh, this is just bad.

Of all people, he shows his dark side to the brother of the girl he admires.

The brisk walk he takes from the room to the hallway eventually slows down. Miyuki rubs the back of his head, thinking of the possibility that the idiot will complain about Miyuki to Erika. He will definitely warn his sister to not meddle with Miyuki again.

Knowing them being twins, Erika will not disobey his brother.

Ahhh, just when he earns some trust from her, he ruins it himself.

A small voice in his head then says that he should always put his team first before anything else. If he apologises, he will make it look like he is never seriously protecting his mates.

That also means he might really lose Erika's trust. Forever.

Ahhh, he hates it.

Turning about a corridor, he plans to reside somewhere at the benches near the canteen. Lessons were over a while ago and since it is rest day after their game yesterday, Miyuki has some spare time. Furuya is probably still in the training grounds, polishing his fielding skills. Maybe after reading the scorebook, he will go for a few throws and bat swings before retiring for the night.

The school building looks pretty empty at that hour. Some students are loitering around. He recognises some photography club members as well as the cheerleaders. They always shoot a smile at him but at the moment, he cannot even force a tug on his lips.

His chest is still burning.

You know when you seldom get angry, frustration bottling up, just one spark is all you need to explode. Bits of fire still dwell in the remains.

Instead of responding to them, Miyuki pretends to be engrossed with his phone. The canteen is within reach and he will be there in no matter of time.

"Thank you for your hard work," a familiar voice soothes his ear and he looks up from his phone.

Erika is bowing at three girls, probably her classmates. She then turns towards Miyuki.

A hard lump grows in his throat. He cannot meet her now, after what he has done to her brother. The news probably reaches her already.

Avoid, avoid, avoid.

Miyuki returns gluing his eyes on his phone. He passes by her.

"Good afternoon, Miyuki-senpai."

He ignores her. Bluntly. Passing her by like she does not exist.

This should be good for the both of them. As long as Miyuki and Sawamura have not settled the problem between themselves, he should leave her alone.

Damn, his chest is not burning anymore. It is hurting.

His emotions are a mess. He deserves a time alone.

Spotted an empty bench, Miyuki quickens his walk and takes a seat. The first thing he does is slamming his forehead on the table, following by the book to cover his face.

He wants to evaporate. Disappear into another world. Just for an hour or so.

"Excuse me."

Miyuki hears someone from above the book. He peeks and sees a can of cold coffee standing in front of him. He removes the book and stares at the drink, wondering whether it just spoke to him.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

He looks at his right, caramel eyes dawning on him. "You?"

A smile slips through her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Miyuki looks away, leafing the pages of the scorebook.

"Please accept the cold coffee, Miyuki-senpai. It's not that sweet and alittle caffeine always gives alittle joy whenever you're feeling down. So, hopefully it cheers you up."

Yabe. This is dangerous.

She is sending heatwaves up to his cheeks.

She remembers that he don't fancy sweets when he bought her Pocky. Now she is treating him a drink he enjoys in anytime of day. Her kindness is remarkable, making him look like the bad guy again.

Noticing Miyuki's silence, Erika steps back. "I won't disturb you anymore. I'll take my leave."

She bows a cute small one and moves away. Her hand is quickly gripped by Miyuki, stopping her from leaving.

"I didn't mean to ignore you."

Miyuki is mentally slapping himself. Instead of apologising, he makes her remember what he just did. Erika twists her hand off his grip and looks at his eyes behind those glasses.

"It's okay," Erika grins. "You must have many things in your mind. I'm not offended."

Is she an angel? Why must she be that idiot's sister?

"Can you spare a moment for me?" Miyuki looks at her firmly.

Erika is carrying her school bag, preparing to return home. She contemplates for a moment, exchanging looks at Miyuki and the floor.

"I hate to say this," Miyuki inhales deeply and claps his both hands at her. "Please, Erika-chan."

"Why do you say it if you hate it?" Erika has one side of her lips curled up.

"I need you."

Erika blinks hard at him.

"To hear me rant," Miyuki suddenly finds his signature smirk.

A chuckle escapes her. "My attention span on rant can last up to two minutes only."

"Two minutes is better than nothing."

Again, his smooth talking is prevailing. Erika sighs and finally takes her seat across him.

Miyuki puts aside the scorebook and locks his eyes on her. "I have two minutes so if your phone rings, ignore it."

"But-"

"Just two out of 288 minutes today. And I have to finish this coffee when it is still chilled."

"Meanie."

Erika giggles lightly behind her hand. Miyuki remains smiling.

Two minutes, it may be their last two minutes before Sawamura tears them apart.

It will be enough. Hopefully.

* * *

See ya next chappie! Love to hear a review from you!


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another quick update! Drama mama! Haha! Thank you for the review and favourites and follows. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Bitter**

* * *

Something is just off about Erika that night.

Megumi can sense it. The brunette was quiet when Megumi returned after practice. Her mother also found Erika's behaviour strange. Not only Erika did not finish her dinner, she bowed more frequent than she used to. Megumi is feeling disturbed by the notion that Erika is troubled and yet refuses to share her problems with Megumi.

Of course, Erika says they are best friends.

But is it really okay for her to keep a secret from her best friend?

Megumi cannot blame Erika fully because Megumi is not someone who pries on other people's business. She admits she can be a coward when she has to somehow force herself in asking about sensitive stuff. She is just not good at it. She is the type where she does not demand answers and just wait for them to open up to her willingly.

Apparently, Erika is strong enough to carry that mask of fake smiles and hide it.

Nevertheless Megumi insists to know, in some way. That is why she insists Erika in helping her with their Maths homework, although Megumi can do it herself.

"What formula should I use for this one, Eri-chan?" Megumi points at the question, while rolling the lolipop in her mouth.

"That is the same at question number four, Megumi-chan. You should get the hint already," Erika sighs as she continues writing her essay which is actually due next week.

Megumi pouts alittle and starts scribbling the working in solving it.

"Ne, Eri-chan."

"Hmm?"

"You know, friends share things."

"They don't share answers during exams," Erika smirks. "I won't allow you copy mine."

"That's not what I mean! I was saying about problems. Not Maths problems. Just problems," Megumi speaks hesitantly.

Erika blinks at her. "Problems? Megumi-chan, what problems do you have?"

"Not me!" Megumi bites her lolipop that it cracks inside her mouth. "You!"

Erika's right eye twitches. "I'm the problem."

"No, no, no!" the orangehead tousles her hair in panic and drops her head on the table, mumbling.

"Megumi-chan," Erika calls her soothingly, poking her head with her own pen. "Are you okay? If you want to tell me your problems, go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Why are you so dense? Why?" Megumi grunts so soft Erika cannot hear it.

The brunette taps her pen on her lip, cocking her head to the side. She looks at the orangehead, cannot help smiling at her awkwardness. Erika knows Megumi is worried about her. Erika cannot blame her for feeling that way because Erika is guilty of feeling upset and cannot hide it perfectly.

Megumi is trying hard not to ask her directly. Erika finds this side of her very cute.

"Don't tell me," Erika lengthens her smile. "You have a crush, Megumi-chan!"

"Eh!" the orangehead sits bolt upright. "What are you talking about?!"

"Hmm, who can it be?!" Erika teases and giggles.

Megumi grabs her pen and suddenly becomes attentive to work on her Maths problem.

"Who is it?" Erika leans towards her. "Is he a senior?"

"Eri-bunny, continue your essay."

Erika frowns at the nickname. "I think I know who it is."

Megumi pokes her forehead. "Shut up!"

"Kuramochi-senpai!"

The cheeks of the orangehead bloom. "What?!"

"Is it true?"

"Of course not," Megumi hisses. "Why would you think like that?"

Erika smiles and winks. "Cause' I saw you and Kuramochi-senpai during yesterday lunch."

"Eh?!" Megumi gasps and shakes her head. "No, that's coincidence!"

Her heart really sank when Erika mentions about that secret meeting. She did not plan to meet him. It was really a coincidence that they bumped each other and Megumi was asking about their deal on a whim. Kuramochi had not gotten the chance to ask Eijun so Megumi lectured him in how to deal with that idiot. She hardly realised their conversation took longer time than necessary.

Erika continues to give her the leering gaze. Megumi cannot handle the embarrassment anymore.

"I think I just solve this later!"

Erika widens her eyes. "Eh?"

Megumi chuckles. "I have to get going and firm up my biceps. Maybe a hundred hits before bed!"

"But Megumi-chan," Erika gasps. "It's cold out there."

"No worries. I'm used to it. Next week is the big deal, ya know," Megumi gathers her things and leaves the table. "Goodnight, Eri-chan."

"Hmm, goodnight."

As soon as Megumi disappears, Erika blows a loud sigh. Finally Megumi decides to give up on asking about her. It will be tough what happened to her.

In matter of fact, Erika herself cannot fathom the problem, let alone explaining it.

It started since that afternoon when Miyuki forced her to sit and listen to him rant.

"Your two minutes has multiplied by ten, Miyuki-senpai," Erika giggled as they walked down the corridor. "But I'm grateful I learned abit about baseball from you."

"Of course," the glasses guy chuckled too. "I don't rant on stupid things."

"So true," Erika smiled.

"Erika-chan."

Miyuki suddenly halted his stride, a few steps from the stairs of the entrance. Erika turned towards him, looking curious.

"The Fall tournament is coming soon. Seido baseball team is really looking forward to the nationals. It is the last chance for our third years to make it there."

Erika batted her eyes at him. "Miyuki-senpai. Are you afraid?"

The glasses guy burst in laughter and settled on a smile. "No, silly. I'm saying this because it explains why from now on, I will have to keep my distance from you."

"Eh?" Erika beetled her brows.

A large smile stretched on his face. "Erika-chan, I will be focused on the team and training. You won't be seeing me around most of the time. But even if you see me, and I ignore you, I hope you understand."

Whatever he is saying does not sit well with Erika. She kept on glaring at him.

Miyuki looked at her with calm firm eyes and his smirk remained intact. "I guess whenever I have free time, I definitely drop by the tennis courts to see you play. I'm sure when you are playing, the whole school is going to talk about it. So I will be informed."

Erika could not form an answer. She was too confused at what Miyuki suddenly decided onto himself. It was always him who kept on bugging her whenever he saw her. But now, he told her he would keep his distance from her. She could not figure him out.

Yet one more thing he said disturbed her. Erika has not even once told him that she is not in the tennis team anymore. But even if she said so, it would not change the fact about Miyuk's decision.

"Erika-chan?" Miyuki noticed her silence. "Are you okay?"

Erika looked away from him. "I understand. Good luck in your games then."

Her heart was breaking at that moment. It felt that sulking was the only thing she could do at that point of time. How could she not feel hurt when the way he said it was as though he was breaking their friendship. She did not know what she did wrong to deserve this treatment from him. He was the one who always forced himself on her and now he took his leave from her.

First of all, why does she feel hurt?

It has been four days since that and she has experienced him deterring every chance to get close to her. If she is walking across him, he will not chance a glance at her. She even asked Furuya if something is troubling Miyuki. Furuya has no answer.

Erika feels she lost a good friend in Miyuki. The senior has become as far as a stranger to her.

She thought of asking Eijun but she knows well that Eijun is busy with training. He also mentions about trying to patch things up with his catcher. At first, Erika cannot believe what she heard from Eijun, after listening to him berating hatred towards his assigned catcher. Now it looks like Eijun hails his catcher like the god of baseball.

Eijun is trying his best to obtain the catcher's trust and get better in his pitches.

Erika cannot bother him about Miyuki when Eijun is fixated on Chris.

She is helpless right now.

After too much thinking, Erika stops writing her essay and gathers her stuff to her room. She passes by the window where she can see Megumi practicing her racket swings. Erika offers her a smile before heading to her room.

When she switches on her bedroom lights, she captures the sight of a drawing Mizumi made for her.

"Eri-nee-chan! Look at what I draw for you!"

"Oh isn't this cute? What is it?"

"It's a tennis ball," Megumi's little brother mouthed through his chubby lips.

Erika smiled gently. "It is a tennis ball. Why not, we frame this and put it in your scrapbook?"

"No, I'm giving this to you, Eri-nee-chan!" the boy jumped and pushed it to her. "One day, you will like tennis and play with me!"

"Thank you, Mizumi-chan."

Erika touches the drawing she pinned to her noticeboard. She looks at how the green ball has a smiling face on it. The boy will definitely follow his sister's passion for tennis.

It seems everyone wants her to play too.

She stares at the drawing until a teardrop escapes her right eye.

Even though her heart wants to come to their calling, her body continues to decline.

* * *

"Tadaima."

Eijun enters his dormitory, throwing his stuff to one side and heading towards his bed.

"Oh, Sawamura," Kuramochi turns around from playing his Playstation and looks at him. "You're back."

"Yeah," Eijun sits on his bed and slouches in deep thoughts.

The room is dimmed where the light is only coming from the screen of the tele. Eijun thought everyone is asleep when he returns from his midnight run.. He is surprised to see Kuramochi still awake despite tomorrow's early training. Matsuko is already in dreamland.

"What keeps you from sleeping this time, Kuramochi-senpai?" slurs Eijun as gazes at the back of his senior.

"Shouldn't I ask you that question? Idiot, you're gonna kill yourself for training like a mad man."

"It's not like I have choice! I have to get better before the game with Zaizen! I have to prove to Chris-senpai that I'm serious about him catching my pitches, damnit!" Eijun bristles, hands clutching on the knees of his pants. "I've been stalking since I found out about his injury. I cannot stop approaching until he gives in."

Kuramochi sighs and pauses his game. "You are over-bearing, Teme! Who like to be stalked like that? Everywhere he goes, you are there demanding his attention. You are not a pitcher. A psycho, a psycho!"

"Call me whatever! I'm not going to give up until he says yes!"

With that, Eijun lies his head on his pillow and shuffles his body onto the bed. Seeing how exasperated his junior has become, Kuramochi bulges his lip forward, mocking him. He was there when Eijun relentless spew hatred about that soulless senior and now he is desperate for that senior's attention. He wonders if comforting him will reward any good from him.

A thought about his twin sister suddenly crosses his mind. Kuramochi swiftly faces Eijun's bed.

"Oi, Sawamura."

"What? I'm sleeping already."

"Is this somehow your first time dealing with someone who has an injury that stops him from playing?"

Eijun opens his eyes, surprised at that question. "First time?"

Kuramochi cocks a brow, unsure if the boy understood his question. "Seems to me, you are desperate. You are literally dragging Chris-senpai back to the field. Everyone knew about Chris before you but no one, not even Tanba or the captain is that forceful-"

"What are you trying to say, Kuramochi-senpai?" Eijun sits upright again, looking angry at his senior. "That I should just give up like everyone else. That a guy who is known to be Miyuki's rival should just warm the benches because of a shoulder injury? If that is so, why is he still going to therapy to get better? So he can give away high school baseball and save his muscles for his professional career?!"

Kuramochi frowns. "Oi, keep it down!"

"Don't joke with me! I'm done listening to people who gave up the sports they love just because they think it is right thing to do. I'm done with people who thinks it's okay to throw away their high school years because they think they will not be a burden to the team. I had enough, Kuramochi-senpai. I had enough of them keeping such important things about them from me, making me look like an idiot. I had enough."

"So Erika hid it from you too?"

"What do you expect? She is selfless at this kind of things. As if the glory she gained during middle school is enough to last her throughout high school, she decides that high school should just be about me. What is she thinking? Of course I want the both of us to gain victory together. Me in baseball and her in tennis! We promised to bring back two trophies home!"

"Chill, chill," Kuramochi giggles. "If you pursue her like you pursue Chris, she may want to change her mind."

"I've been doing that since last year, since her last match, senpai! She's surprisingly stubborn about it but that is really expected from my own twin sister-" Eijun freezes and stares hard at the green haired senior who is smirking a white grin in his own shadow. "Ahhh!"

"Kyahahahahaha!" Kuramochi breaks into laughter, watching the junior spring on his feet. "She is right! You spill anything when you're agitated!"

"Teme!" Eijun jumps on him, grabbing his collar. "How did you know about Ri-chan?! And who told you about her?!"

In one split second, Eijun is shifted becoming a victim of Kuramochi's clawhold. "Idiot Sawamura! Why didn't you tell me you have a pretty sister in school?!"

"Why do I need to tell you?! Get off me!"

* * *

"Oi, Furuya!"

The droopy eyed lad turns around from entering his class and faces his catcher. "Oh, Miyuki-senpai."

The glasses senior approaches him, smiling like a goofball as always. "Do you have extra lessons today?"

"No," Furuya answers dully. "But I have cleaning duty with Chairman."

Miyuki bats his eyes. "Eh, you paired up with her?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Furuya notices a hint of anger from Miyuki's shivering grin. "Maybe I'm the most unreliable one."

"You only act like that on purpose," Miyuki insists. "Just hurry up with it so we can work on your split finger pitch."

"I don't think I can," Furuya cuts his speech. "I've asked her to tutor me on English for tomorrow's test."

Miyuki cannot resist himself from slapping Furuya's shoulder, intending it to be a tease but it is hard enough to mistake it as an assault. The junior is secretly provoking Miyuki, knowing he will be jealous.

"Oi, monster rookie. Are you serious to become ace? If you're gonna slack, Tanba-san and Nori will not share the mound with you."

"I have to go," Furuya proceeds to enter his class.

Miyuki jerks up his shoulders. "Oi! What the hell? That brat just ignored me!"

"Ah, pervert glasses."

Miyuki cringes and turns behind to meet the orange head. "You, the tennis beast?"

"Who you're calling Tennis Beast, baka?!" Megumi scoffs. "What the hell are you doing here for? Peeping on Eri-chan again?"

Miyuki shakes his hands. "No, not at all. Just a little chat with Furuya."

What the two did not realise, Erika is behind the corner listening to their conversation.

"I'm off now," Miyuki intends to move away but Megumi blocks him by standing in his path.

"What did you do to Eri-chan? She's behaving differently and I cannot think of anyone else being the problem except you," Megumi questions him straightforwardly, gluing1 her eyes on the boy with glasses.

"Me being the problem?" Miyuki chuckles. "I have been behaving good around her. So what's the deal? It's supposed to be Furuya you should be confronting with. They both are going to be alone after school for cleaning duty and tutoring."

"What rubbish is that? I will be around too, baka senpai," Megumi cusses.

Miyuki widens his eyes, suddenly feeling out of place after showing a careless sign of jealousy.

"Have you been avoiding Eri-chan?" Megumi asks him directly again. "What did she do wrong to you?"

At the corner, Erika stiffens in embarrassment. Megumi can be confrontational with people she does not like.

Miyuki on the other hand is not fancying anymore of this confrontation, especially when it comes from his female junior. In matter of fact, he has no intention to talk about Erika with her. He has decided that it is the right decision to keep his distance from Erika after what happened between him and Sawamura. Erika has not tried to approach him since that small meeting so he figures she has already found out about their fight and agreed to stay away from him.

Although Miyuki is internally hurting whenever he has to tear his gaze away from Erika every time they cross path, he has to do what he decided to do.

"Oi, I'm asking you a question," Megumi demands, folding her arms this time.

"I'm just upset with her. That's all."

A lie. Miyuki has to set things straight here.

"Upset?" Megumi cocks a brow.

Miyuki shrugs. "She watched me play in a game before but she has not once invited me to her game. So there, I'm upset."

"Are you bloody childish?!" Megumi stiffens in anger. "For that, you're avoiding her!"

"You should know, I'm only interested in her because of what she can do in tennis. Nothing else," Miyuki sneers playfully. "If I can't see her play, what's the point of befriending her?"

"Why you piece of-" Megumi raises her hand to hit the senior.

"Stop, Megumi-chan!"

Erika appears behind Miyuki. Megumi pulls back from Miyuki and glares at her best friend.

"Eri-chan, I..,"

"Enough," Erika approaches her and grabs her hand. "Class' starting soon."

Miyuki has his face whitened. For him to say such cold words that are heard by Erika, he is flabbergasted. He thought if he speaks like that to Megumi, she will not disturb him again. Now that Erika heard him, he is speechless.

At that moment when she is right in front of him, he cannot remove his gaze off her no matter how loud his heart is screaming. He begs to see her eyes on him one more time.

"Sorry for bothering you, Miyuki-senpai," Erika speaks lowly, her fringe of hair shading her face. "Excuse us."

Miyuki has his hand raised to stop her from leaving but she has long moved far from him, dragging Megumi into the classroom. The boy with glasses stares at the brunette's long hair for too long. He then realises his hand is clung in the air frozen in time.

"Oi, Miyuki. You're here."

Fingers snapping at him, he blinks hard and captures the sight of Kuramochi standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you daydreaming about?" the classmate snickers. "Come on, our class is going to start soon."

Miyuki moves that hand to rub the back of his neck and gives one last glance on the brunette who is chatting happily with Furuya. Kuramochi grabs him by the sleeve, dragging him away from the classroom, echoing eerie laughter into his head.

His mind cannot stop rewinding his words that stabbed her heart mercilessly.

The fruit of him not mincing his words has always tasted bitter. This time, he tastes it too.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

What do you think will happen to Miyuki and Erika relationship? hehe. Any idea why Erika dont want to play tennis hehe.

Hope to hear from you. See ya next chappie!


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! One day late update hehe. Been busy with life but finally has time to finish this chappie. Hope you enjoy this. I kinda get where I want this story to go. So yeah, can't wait to share it with ya. Actually, I've been rewatching the episodes so that it is in line with my fanfic. Woah, the amount of work I put in, I guess Im perfectionist at times. Its tough. But yeah, I get the habit of half-hearted perfection lol I'm sorry I'm babbling haha. Okay enough.**

 **Again, sorry for any OOC so far. I really hope you enjoy my OC Erika and Megumi too.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, lovelies. Nice to see that you enjoy reading.**

 **I know I am bringing it slow but I really want to explore more about DnA characters outside the field, so I'm having fun writing them in school affairs as well as friendship and crushes. Romance definitely in future chapters, expect some angst but not that harmful haha.**

 **Okay talk alot now. Stupid me. Thank you so much for reading my small amateur fanfic. Love you loads. Chapter 9 is here so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Number**

* * *

Erika could not sleep the whole of last night.

The words spoken by the infamous catcher really stabbed deep into her heart. She never suspected him to be that low as to confess befriending her out of mere curiosity of her tennis profile. She has always thought he meant good whenever he approaches her from the day she was appointed to be chairman, to the few instances they bumped on each other in school.

Perhaps he is charming in every approach that Erika cannot detect any hint of deceit from him. At time he is being straight out mean and Erika admits she finds him unreasonable. But she cannot deny that there are times when he shows his compassionate side like how he enjoys baseball and how he discreetly cares about his teammates.

Erika understands his character yet her heart aches for him. He has been avoiding her, ignoring her glances and smiles. She reasons his actions that he wants to focus on his team and the upcoming tournament. But after his cold confrontation with Megumi, Erika does not know what to think anymore.

Her train of thoughts is put to halt as she reaches the teacher staff room. She enters with a greeting and a bow, proceeding to Takashima's table. Her eyes widen to find her teacher having company.

"I promise to take care of the book, Sensei!" Eijun cheers, holding the book into two hands.

The spectacled woman smiles. "Be sure to return it back by tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Ei-chan?" Erika mutters and her voice miraculously reaches the boy's ear.

"Oh, Ri-chan!" Eijun cheers loudly, throwing his arms around her. "Ohayo!"

Her cheeks bloom. "Ohayo, Ei-chan."

A smack hits the head of the pitcher as he whines and pouts at the teacher.

"Behave you two," Takashima sighs.

Eijun apologises with a giggle. Erika takes the chance to glance at the book he is holding.

"Baseball guide?" she reads aloud.

Eijun giggles louder. "Yeah, Ri-chan. I wanna get down to basics. I realised there is much more to learn about baseball. Its rules, terms and more. I have to brush up my knowledge. Ma, as the future ace, I have to know all of it and take care of the team when we're in the pinch."

A smile curves on Erika's lips, amused at the confidence glowing from her brother's eyes. "That's amazing, Ei-chan!"

"I know right!" Eijun laughs whole-heartedly, ignoring the red shades on his cheeks. "The team will appreciate me for being in the team!"

"Okay, okay. Enough of your daydream and leave. I have to talk to your sister," the teacher interrupts the twins.

"Hai, Sensei!" Sawamura bows alittle, stealing a peck on Erika's cheek before running out of the staff room, laughing down the hallway.

"Ei-chan!" Erika bristles madly, her face beet-red.

Takashima hides her laughter by pushing up her spectacles. "Your brother is always cheeky. I appreciate if you warn him not to do that in front of us again."

"I told him more than a million times, Sensei! Sorry!" Erika bows her head in embarrassment.

"It can't be helped," the teacher smiles before taking her seat on her chair. "He is in high spirit ever since getting yelled by Miyuki."

"Eh?" Erika is wide-eyed.

"Ah, he didn't tell you?" the teacher notices, then chuckles. "Guess brothers still have some pride."

Erika clenches her fists, leaning closely to Takashima. "Please tell me what happened, Sensei."

Takashima laces her fingers together and crosses her legs. "Sawamura is having troubles working with the second string catcher, Chris. I called him to the room and listened to his complaint. Miyuki happened to pass by and heard Sawamura going overboard with his words. It sounded like a huge insult to Miyuki since he really looks up to Chris as a senior and rival. And apparently Miyuki is not someone who will keep quiet about it."

"You mean, they got into a fight?" Erika trembles in anguish. "Did Ei-chan hit him? Oh dear!"

"No, no, don't worry. It's not serious. If anything, Miyuki shoved him to the wall."

Erika covers her mouth, stunned. She quickly bows her head deep. "I'm sorry for my brother's words and actions! I will talk to him and Miyuki-senpai and Chris-senpai-"

A smack hits her head as she jolts upright in surprise, tears escaping at the corner of her eyes. Takashima looks at her endearingly and puts away the file.

"Now you're being the idiot, Sawamura," Takashima points out. "No wonder he keeps it from you. Don't you think you underestimating your brother? Was that praise you gave him earlier is meant for show?"

"No, not at all!" Erika shakes her hands frantically.

"Have confidence in your brother, Sawamura Erika. He needs to be independent and learn on his own. I'm sure he wants to be strong and capable in your eyes. So, continue to support him and let him resolve his own problems," Takashima concludes their talk on the said pitcher. "He's old enough to take care of himself."

"I understand," Erika nods, wiping away her tears. "Sorry-"

"Don't apologise," the teachers cuts her speech, and attends to the computer. "The reason I called you here is because your scholarship representative called in, asking why you're not in any club yet. It is already been a month plus."

Erika twists her mouth in discomfort. After receiving the news about the fight between Sawamura and Miyuki, she starts to understand Miyuki's alienation towards her. Her mind is too distracted to think about him, wondering if she should talk to him about this. But they are not talking anymore.

They cannot even hold a gaze on each other.

"Sawamura Erika?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Takashima sighs. "I'm asking you why you haven't chosen a club."

"Hmm, I'm busy with chairman duties and coping with my studies."

"That's just excuses," the teacher adjusts her spectacles. "Weren't you in tennis before? Why didn't you join the tennis team?"

Erika looks down, her lips sealed tightly. Takashima glares at her, taking into account her insecurities and increasing discomfort when the question is posed. Being a teacher and also a scouter, she understands body language like it is in her fingertips. She knows better if she presses on for an answer, the girl will break down and cry.

"Please pick a club to join within this week," Takashima uses a mature strict tone on her. "It doesn't have to be tennis. Understand, Sawamura?"

A brief nod followed by a bow, Erika turns away and leaves the staff room. Takashima sighs exaggeratedly as she holds her gaze on that student until she disappears from her sight.

"It seems you're having trouble convincing your student, Sensei," the man with shady glasses comments as he passes her by.

"The boy is an open book but the girl is full of mystery," Takashima states about the Sawamura twins. "I wouldn't have pried on her past records if she is honest but it will be a grave disappointment if she totally gave up tennis."

Kataoka continues walking and then sits in his office cubicle. "This is the age where they get confused in what they want to do in life. Some has a goal to achieve while some are still finding their place in this world. We as teachers can only guide them, motivate them and strengthen their potentials. So don't sweat about it, Takashima-sensei. She definitely find her path."

"Thank you, Kataoka-sensei," she smiles bashfully. "I'll count on you to take care of her brother too."

Recalling the night where the boy slapped his face with the towel, he sighs. "No worries. He'll still be running on his path without me telling him to."

* * *

Classes end, the students bowing at the teacher.

Everyone begins gathering their stuff to head home. Megumi jumps right in front of Erika who just stands up.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Megumi grins. "No more errands as Chairman?"

Erika smiles back. "Yeah."

"Good! Let's drop by the bakery on our way back."

"But aren't you heading to practice?"

"Not today. They closed the courts for cleaning so there is no practice. I will do my own later at home."

"I see," Erika grips the bag tightly. "But I want to visit the library."

Megumi chuckles, taking her hand in hers. "No problem! Let's go!"

The hands become disconnected, as Erika pulls away quickly. "I'm sorry, Megumi-chan. Can I please go there on my own?"

The orange haired girl looks at her, sensing sadness in Erika's behaviour. Megumi has been trying to cheer her up ever since they left home in the morning. It seems that nothing works, not even Megumi's offer to go home together. She has been busy practicing but this time she is willing to take a break for Erika.

The brunette is not buying it. She rather do things alone.

"Okay," Megumi answers her, as Erika looks up to see the smile still etched on Megumi's face. "How long do you need?"

"Eh?"

"Say it."

"Hmm, about an hour or two."

"Cool then. I'll wait for you."

Megumi carries her own bag and twists her racket as she makes her way out of the classroom. Erika can only stare at her friend.

"I'll go hit a few hundreds at the wall. So when you're done, let me know."

"But Megumi-" Erika finally moves, chasing her to the door.

"If you leave without me, you have to finish my vegetables!"

Erika watches Megumi's back, dropping her shoulders in defeat. "Megumi-chan."

* * *

"Kyahahaha! Maezono's an idiot!" Kuramochi laughs as he walks amongst the group of his classmates. "I can't believe he fell for that rumour about a ghost haunting the second floor toilet! What an idiot!"

His eyes soon capture the speck of orange that he is very familiar with. He informs his classmates that he joins them later. He slides through the gaps in between the students of the crowd, exploiting his agile body and speed. Not long enough, he reappears next to the girl who he has been eyeing from just now.

"Yo, Ito-san," Kuramochi smiles widely.

Megumi darts a cold look at him, before looking away and walking faster. Curious, Kuramochi speeds up his walk and tries to grab her attention again. As they turn about a corner, Megumi finally spins around and glares angrily.

"What is it that you want from me?!" Megumi yells.

Kuramochi is staggered in his spot. "Why are you angry, Ito-san? Did something happen?"

"Did something happen, you say? You boys love to make me mad!"

"I really think I don't know what's going on," Kuramochi sweats, raising his hands over his chest.

"What do you mean, you don't know?! You're just talking to me because you want to get closer to Erika, right?! Let me tell you clearly, you will never get her! Not you! Not that pervert glasses friend of yours! I won't let that happen! Hear me, you two idiots!"

The orange ponytailed girl bursts in anger before turning away to leave. Her hand is quickly gripped by the green haired senior, pulling her to have her back against the wall. Megumi gasps as Kuramochi towers her, planting his yellow gaze.

"Don't lump me together with that brat, Ito-san," Kuramochi groans, venom dripping in his voice. "We just happen to be classmates, that's all. So don't think I'm anything like him."

Megumi has her eyes shaking in fear. She is too shocked to even speak as she looks away, brows furrowing in irk. The senior eventually takes a step back, tousling the hair on the back of his head.

"Sorry," Kuramochi speaks regretfully, barely looking back at her. "I was rough on you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Thanks, by the way, that you want to talk to me in the first place."

Megumi looks back at him, feeling her heart ache when she heard him. She cocks a brow. "What are you saying? You're going to avoid me like that pervert megane avoids Erika?"

"Eh? Miyuki avoiding Erika?" Kuramochi blinks hard. "Why?"

"How do I know?!"

Kuramochi suddenly burst in laughter. "Hyahaha! Don't tell me Miyuki is sulking! That boy actually sulking!"

A red shade crosses Megumi's cheeks, amazed by the senior's sense of humour, even at this kind of tensed situation. A small smile curls up at the edge of her lips, now that she is looking at the situation in Kuramochi's angle, it is actually amusing that Miyuki could be sulking.

"Boy, this should be a good time to bully him," Kuramochi rubs his chin and looks at Megumi. "Oh, sorry! I went overboard again. You don't worry, alright. I make sure Miyuki learnt his lesson for treating Erika like that. I'll team up with Jun-senpai and Yuki-senpai and make his day worse. Just you wait."

Megumi becomes interested. "What are you going to do?"

"Hmm, do you really want to know? I thought you don't want to talk to me anymore," Kuramochi chuckles teasing her.

"Don't be stingy, Chameleon! Pranks are meant to be shared!" Megumi pouts. "You can count me in."

"No, no," Kuramochi flinches. "You cannot imagine what kind of stuff we get by."

"Are you underestimating me?!"

Kuramochi laughs before rubbing his finger at his cheek. "Well, if you can give me your number, I'll let you in."

The brown eyes of Megumi narrows, a smirk stretched. "You are really slick."

Kuramochi coughs to hide his blush. If only she knows, she is the only girl whom he has the courage to ask for it. Kuramochi admires her honest reactions, also her confidence and courage to talk to her seniors even though they are of opposite sex. He can understand why Erika always sticks to her. He cannot deny he behaves like Erika whenever he is with girls.

Quirky, nervous, silent. He is afraid of talking to girls.

Megumi is different. It feels like she is his teammate whenever he talks with her.

She has this ability to make him comfortable around her.

"I have my ways," Kuramochi stretches a large grin. "So are you in?"

"If you give my number to anyone without my permission, I will shoot you with my fastest ball, Chameleon."

Megumi chuckles while Kuramochi softens his gaze at her, soaking in her pretty face.

"Nice challenge if you can keep up with my speed, Ito-san."

"Megumi."

Kuramochi blinks.

"You can call me Megumi. And also write that as the name of contact, okay, Chameleon," she giggles as she fishes out her phone.

The senior faces away for a moment, catching his breath and fanning away the heat on his cheeks. He think he is falling sick. Like a high fever coming.

Damn.

* * *

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"You're alright, Miyuki-senpai?"

"Yeah! Let's take- Achoo! Let's take five!"

Furuya sighs as his catcher moves away from his spot and grabs his handkerchief to continue sneezing. It is not only that Miyuki is sneezing non-stop, he is awfully silent. Even Furuya feels awkward whenever he is the one who starts the conversation between them. He tries asking Miyuki if he is sick and better heads to the infirmary. The senior declines saying that someone is probably gossiping about him.

"Ano, senpai," Furuya approaches him. "Maybe you should go back and rest."

"I'm fine."

Again, with the short cold response, Furuya is slowly getting agitated. "I don't want you complaining to me if you miss my fastballs and get hit."

A dark laughter propagates from Miyuki as he pierces a glare from the corner of his eyes. "Don't talk big, monster rookie. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. You hit me, I hit you twice as hard."

Furuya cocks a brow. "You're contradicting yourself. You should really see a doctor."

"Stop nagging," Miyuki keeps away his handkerchief, hitting his mitt on Furuya's chest. "Let's restart. Follow my signals."

Miyuki returns to his position and so does Furuya. They exchanges pitches and throws, thankfully Miyuki's sneezing receded. They practice for an hour until exhaustion kicks in, Miyuki being always vigilant about Furuya's stamina. As soon as he senses the drop in speed and the shirt drenched in sweat, Miyuki calls for a break.

"Why must I be the one who goes buy the drinks, Miyuki-senpai?" the junior groans, fishing his bag for his wallet.

Miyuki drops himself at the bench, massaging his knuckles and wrist. "Because you're my freaking junior. Learn to treat your seniors special, monster rookie."

Furuya simply stares at the laughing megane. He really tests Furuya's patience all the time. Before heading to the vending machine, Furuya checks his phone. Miyuki notices him texting and even though there is no expression on his face, his dark eyes are glimmering like stars.

Hmph, definitely texting a girl.

Miyuki holds his breath. Could it be Erika?

Wait, he has her number?

Inevitably Miyuki bites his nail, suppressing the burning anger within his chest. He knows they are classmates, perhaps closer than just classmates. They share duties together before and stay back to study together. Obviously Furuya is a step ahead of Miyuki. Despite his efforts of approaching the girl, Miyuki finds himself still afar from getting anywhere special in her heart.

She could have regarded him as a senior all along, a catcher that her brother looks up to.

Maybe that is why she is fine about him not approaching her anymore.

He does not see any benefit coming from an apology for what he said at Megumi.

Imagine him being the one persistent to build a bond with her, taking advantage of his relationship with her brother yet he is the one who breaks it, abandoning it like it never happens.

He wishes that he didn't start what he did with Erika.

All he gains now is envy and hurt. And there is no one he can blame but himself.

Cold wind blows in and he sneezes, cussing briefly. He then realises he is left alone. Furuya leaves him without a word. He could have at least ask Miyuki what drink he wants. Miyuki smirks, already expecting the usual cheap Pocari sweat drink. Furuya really has to learn to appreciate him more.

His eyes soon capture the bulge on the front pocket of Furuya's bag. If he is not mistaken, that is where the dark haired lad keeps his phone.

A idea struck him and he looks around, wondering if Furuya will be back any soon.

His hand has already moved to retrieve it anyways.

He unflips the phone and lucky, the boy does not have a lock on it. He quickly opens the inbox of his messages. When his eyes capture the kanji of Erika's name, his heart squeezes in. He cannot be bothered reading the messages exchanged between them. His thumb automatically moves to the call button.

The ringing of Erika's sounds.

What is he doing? He has not even thought it through but he is desperate in the shortest of time before Furuya returns.

He want to hear her voice. Just once.

His heart yearns for it.

The line gets through.

"Hello?"

Miyuki clenches the phone on his ear, as his skin wrinkle and his legs tremble in excitement, as though the only way to relief himself is to run or jump as high as he can.

He finally gets to hear her voice in his ear again.

Damn what is he doing with his junior phone?

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

I'm here, Erika-chan. Thank you for picking up my call, Miyuki says in his heart. He has no strength to voice it out.

"Furuya-kun? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Miyuki holds his breath, still having the conscience that he can still be heard.

"Furuya-kun? Furuya-kun?"

His hand clutches his knee tightly. My name. Call my name like you always do.

"Furuya-kun, I'm at the library. So I have to put this down. Can you hear me?"

Miyuki is already picturing her in his head, watching her sit with her books, bowing lowly to whisper to her phone. Funny how she can continue talking without him responding.

Well, the monster rookie is a boy of few words,

"Furuya-kun?"

Miyuki. Say Miyuki-senpai.

"I'll end the call now, Furuya-kun."

No. Don't go.

"Take care with practice, Furuya-kun."

He can go to hell.

"Don't worry."

That idiot will burn in hell.

"Miyuki-senpai."

The catcher rises to his feet in a heartbeat, eyes widened hearing his name.

"He scolds you so you can do your best. Cheer up okay. Bye, Furuya-kun:"

The line goes dead. Its beeping tone is in sync with his heartbeat.

She said his name.

She talks good about him, even after what he did to her.

What an angel.

He has to see her.

Right now, he is too happy his heart is racing and his knees grow weak.

"Damn this is lame of me," Miyuki falls into a squat. "I think I'm going to die."

"Yeah."

Miyuki snaps his head up, smiling nervously at the tall lad with one drink in each hand. "Oh, you're back."

Furuya throws a drink at him as he catches it in time, as always. The boy snatches back his phone, confirming his suspicion that Miyuki called Erika through it. A heated glare is casted on the senior who still has the guts to smile and attend to his drink.

"Miyuki-senpai."

"Yeah?"

"Let's restart practice. I'm full of energy now."

A weak chuckle escapes the senior before sipping his drink. "W-well, I don't mind."

"Expect the ball to fly everywhere."

Miyuki twitches in shock. The senior watches the lad make rounds of his arm while heading to his position, a cloud of fiery vengeance hovering him.

"Stupid rookie," Miyuki grins harder. "At least come up with your own punch line."

* * *

Awww Miyuki baka.

I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading! Im going to write some angst next chappie so be prepared mwahahaha!

Let me know what do you expect to read in future chappies! Love to hear from you! See ya!


End file.
